Smash Of The North Star!
by ConfusedPharaoh
Summary: After disappearing for 2 years, Izuku Midoriya returns a little bit... different, he wasn't quirkless anymore, instead, he is carrying the deadliest martial arts in the world: Hokuto Shinken! (Slight crossover with Hokuto no Ken for the ability, Rated M because of violence and gore) OOC!Izuku OP!Izuku
1. The teen with the seven scars!

**Alright fellas, I have recently been watching Fist of the North Star/Hokuto no Ken and this idea came into my head, Izuku Midoriya Kenshiro! Yeah, you heard that right! A badass version of Izuku Midoriya! Let's find out how such a version of our protagonist will mess up with the story!**

**I do not own My hero Academia or Fist Of The North Star, please support the official release.**

Smash of The North Star!

By: Confused Pharaoh

"That damn nerd…" That was the phrase that Katsuki Bakugou, the explosive teen most said in a day, he was mad, really mad, not because his middle school class colleagues kept pissing him off. But because someone was coming back, after 2 years missing, Bakugou received the news from his mother that Izuku Midoriya, the quirkless wonder was coming back from wherever he went.

It all started two years ago, where Midoriya disappeared. The first two days of school he missed didn't grab Katsuki's attention, the green haired boy probably got sick. But time flies and he was already two weeks missing, each day the teachers would piss Bakugou off when being asked information about Midoriya, Katsuki would answer he didn't know. And now, two months had passed and that nerd completely disappeared, and that start to give Katsuki a sense of worry about the quirkless wonder, not that he worried about him, but because he was pissed off about the nerd skipping classes. _"Does he think he is better than me? Being able to skip classes and thinking you are all that cool Deku?! I'm going to punish that nerd so badly he is going to turn into a bloody pulp!"_

When reaching the Midoriya household, Bakugou didn't believe the news he got, Izuku's mother, Inko Midoriya, was living by herself, where was Deku? He was nowhere to be found, luckily, the woman didn't know about the constant bullying Midoriya received from Katsuki and let him in and talked about him of the situation. Izuku Midoriya, the quirkless wonder, had disappeared. He ran away from home? Impossible, he wouldn't leave his own mother alone, something obviously happened to him, but now, he was finally coming back, Mitsuki Bakugou, his mother, had received a phone call from Inko saying that she finally found her son, and it was now time for Bakugou to make his 2-year awaited punishment.

"Oi Miss Inko where is that damn ner- I mean, where is Deku?!" Bakugou screamed at the front door of the house.

"Ah Katsuki! It is nice to see you! You came here to see Izuku, right? He's already at school!"

"WHAT?!"

Bakugou ran as fast as possible to Aldera Junior high, clenching his fist and entering the school gates, he was damn sure the quirkless bastard would be there, opening the door from his classroom and there he was.

"Deku…" Bakugou growled slowly.

Sitting in the chair, was a green haired teen, with his Middle School Uniform's sleeves completely ripped, revealing well trained arms that would probably take a lot of effort to make, his tight Uniform almost revealing bare muscles, he was now 5'9 tall, in this 2 year period, the quirkless wonder got really buff.

As soon as Izuku Midoriya heard his made-up name, he turned his head towards Bakugou. His face wasn't the same, it wasn't the hopeful, cinnamon roll looking face as before, his eyes changed, his freckles still remains, his messy hair was the same, and his eyebrows, were the same, but he looked… differently, somehow, his face showed a lot more bravery and something _else_.

"What the fuck happened to you!" Bakugou quickly ran to his "Old pal" and grabbed his almost ripped shirt, ready to punch him in the face and ask him all sorts of questions. And somehow, the "nerd" was not afraid of him.

"Release me." Was the words Kastuki heard, in a badass tone that Izuku made, like he didn't even care about him, he was completely calm, his menacing eyes was something to fear, but Bakugou wasn't going to let this bullshit get the best of him.

"What is with that look on your face damn it! Do you think you are actually better than me, huh!? After all these years you were missing, is this how you welcome me, _Deku_!?

"You are in no place to question my welcoming, Bakugou."

Bakugou? Since when did he started to call him that? His entire life he heard the quirkless bastard called him Kacchan, this was it, Deku forgot him, Kacchan was forgotten, he was now just Bakugou. That was it; 'Kacchan' was now pissed off.

When holding on his shirt, the uniform didn't last and completely rip, alongside his entire shirt, revealing his well-built muscles, but it wasn't his muscular body that got the entire class's attention, but the seven scars on his chest, that resembled the constellation of Ursa Major, what could that mean? Whatever it was, it was menacingly enough to force Kastuki to release Deku.

"What… happened to you…?"

Deku remained silent, the look on his face remained the same, he then picked another uniform that was on his bag and put it on, but they were still really tight.

The class flowed as usual, except for the whispers about Izuku Midoriya, he certainly was something to talk about, his buff body and different expression in his face, his mysterious seven scars and menacing face, all of these aspects were something Bakugou wouldn't even think to let pass, he was going to break that nerd's face today, no matter what.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Class was over, Izuku was picking his things when Bakugou approached him, this time, he wouldn't be scared enough to release him, he was still quirkless, he was still _Deku_.

"Oi… Deku…"

Midoriya looked at him with a stern looking face.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME DAMN IT!"

Katsuki grabbed Izuku's shirt once more with his left hand, and with his right, prepared an explosion at his face, using the smoke of his hands to threaten Midoriya.

"So… Deku, you decided to disappear didn't you? Where have you been _pal?_ I want to know! Tell me!"

As soon as Bakugou started to threaten Deku, some other classmates joined him.

"Look at him! He is so lame he can't say anything!"

"Cut it out Bakugou, he will soon start to cry."

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

When Bakugou almost ignited one explosion, Midoriya grabbed his wrist with an extreme super speed, no one was able to see him grabbing his hand, and as soon as he did, a weird spark of blue lighting covered Bakugou's arm, and he immediately removed his hand from Midoriya's shirt.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!"

Katsuki couldn't feel his arm, it was like it was being controlled by something else, he couldn't use his explosions since Midoriya's power completely nullified his arm, but that was impossible, Midoriya was quirkless! He shouldn't have this type of ability.

As soon as Bakugou recovered his arm, he noticed Deku already left the classroom, whatever happened to Midoriya, he wasn't a quirkless bastard anymore.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Midoriya was making his way home, he didn't even think about what happened to Katsuki, what he thought of him, his face remained completely stern, he knew that 'Kacchan' would not consider him quirkless anymore, the only real thoughts in his head was to head back home, until…

"Heh! Aren't you a little buff for a kid? Well, that makes you an even more better hide spot!"

In seconds, a sludge monster freed him from the sewers and tried to grab Midoriya, however in an instant, Izuku jumped backwards perfectly and dodged the slimy monster.

"Huh? You really are good at dodging kid! But I can't allow that to happen!"

Each time, the sludge villain would try to grab the young man, but he failed, he was way too fast and had perfect reflexes, nothing would grab him.

This repeated itself for some seconds, until our young warrior decided to do something.

"_**HWAAAAAAAAAHH"**_

Izuku released a mighty scream, a blue aura flowed through his body, his muscles started to get swollen to the point his uniform ripped itself making him completely shirtless and revealing his seven scars.

In an instant, Midoriya started to send a barrage of punches towards his enemy, even if he was made out of slime, the pressure of his punches were able to release itself from the slimy monster.

"_**ATATATATATATATATATAH WATAAAAAH"**_

Deku stopped punching the slime monster, the last things that could be heard was the sound of the screams of the sludge criminal, however, the villain noticed something, these punches were not hurting! Not because he was made out of slime, but something else was going on.

The sludge villain quickly got up and made fun of Izuku's attack.

"You think this hurt? Your punches are like mosquitoes'!"

However, the reply was quite shocking

"You are already dead."

"What?!"

A weird energy sound could be heard from the villain's entire body, the slime on his body started to get swollen with an unknown energy, and then _**BAM!**_ A load of slime covered the tunnel they were in, the villain completely blew up, even if he was made out of slime, he somehow… died.

_**北斗百裂拳**__**, Hundred Rending Fists of the North Star!**_

Midoriya was about to resume his way to his home until he heard a… familiar voice.

"**Hey Young Man… did you stop this villain by yourself?"**

That unmistakable voice… was from All-Might! The number one hero of Japan! If this was the old Izuku Midoriya, he would stay fanboying to death, but right now the new Izuku Midoriya, was with a completely stern expression on his face, he wouldn't really care about pro heroes anymore.

"Yes, it was indeed me."

'He must have a really strong quirk to blow up this villain! This boy really has the guts doesn't he?' All Might thought to himself

Before All Might could offer autographs, Midoriya started to walk again towards the exit of the tunnel, but All Might interrupted him.

"Hey boy, are you planning on joining U.A.?"

The answer was quite pleasing.

"Yes. I am"

**XXXxxxXXX**

"IZU YOU ARE SHIRTLESS AGAIN!"

"My apologies, Mom"

"PLEASE STOP SPEAKING POLITELY TO ME YOU'RE MY SON!"

After Izuku Midoriya came back after disappearing, he changed at every single aspect, he now treated almost anyone politely, except for the ones that threaten him, after he came back, his mother, Inko Midoriya was getting quite upset with his new personality, he didn't smile anymore like he used to. It almost seemed it wasn't even her son, and despite all of that, the seven scars he came back shocked his mother, and now she deserved an answer.

"Izu, you have to tell me… what are these scars in your chest, why did you run away?

"Mom, these scars are a replica the Major-Ursa constellation , a "gift" I received for learning Hokuto Shinken."

"Hokuto… Shin…Ken…?"

"Yes, it's an old and powerful chinese assasination martial arts style that consists on-"

His mother immediately interrupted him.

"WAIT, ASSASINATION MARTIAL ARTS?! IZU ARE YOU AN ASSASIN?!

A brief silence took over the place, Midoriya didn't want to answer that question, it this 2-year period, he indeed killed some people, but he wasn't a bad person.

"Mom, in this world, power is everything, if you don't have it, you are worthless, but in order to protect these indefensible people, I must fight, and there are scum on these planet that doesn't deserve to live on it."

His mother was speechless.

"Are you still going to join U.A.?"

"Yes, I am."

**XXXxxxXXX**

It was past midnight, Izuku had a long time talking to his mother about the martial arts, but he never revealed one thing about where, or who he got that from,. Right now Midoriya was walking on the street, he couldn't sleep, not with the feeling that someone might be in trouble, and of course, his acts of vigilantism would finally start to spread.

"Hey babe, wanna have some fun?"

Izuku Midoriya heard a sick voice coming from an alleyway; it certainly looked like a molester of some kind.

"No thanks, I have better things to do!"

A polite feminine voice could be heard from the alleyway too, the female was probably the victim of the molesting.

"Oh? Talking politely, huh? But what better thing could you do at midnight?"

Another sick voice appeared, it wasn't just one person that was there, after Midoriya took a closer peek, he saw 4 men molesting a teenage girl with a spiky ponytail black hair, with a well-developed body for her age.

"If she's saying no, its no." A stern voice was heard from the voice of the messy haired teen, grabbing the attention of the 4 molesters.

At that point, the 4 molesters came aggresively straight at Midoriya's direction, obviously with violent intents

"And who do YOU think you are!?"

"We are going to kill you!"

"Don't make us laugh!"

"_**HWATOO" "WHAAATA"**_

Midoriya fisted and kicked each of the molesters one by one, all of them fell on the ground hurt, and the same effects happened, they weren't feeling any actual pain.

"Huh? You barely touched us! You are so lame!"

"Speak all you want. You're already dead."

"What are you talking about you mor- BLERHG"

The 4 molester suddenly blew up, their brains exploded inside out, they indeed were already dead, and there was blood everywhere in the walls. The spiky ponytail girl was shocked, the look of fear on her face showed how afraid she was of the young man, was he a villain? A vigilante? Only this individual would know.

"Are you okay?" The "vigilante" said in a complete stern and emotionless voice, the girl responded with fear.

"Y-yes, I am…"

Izuku turned and walked away, he wasn't a bad person, but he wouldn't let any evil scum get away with their actions.

And soon, 3 months had passed; Midoriya had done a lot of vigilante work, the name "The teen with the seven scars" started to grow popular around the city, a teen that killed criminals started to spread fear to crime. Right now, an evil organization got their attention focused on him, in a bar that shared many individuals. One with light blue hair and a hand covering his face, a man with a suit made out of mist and other ill intent faces as well.

"Kurogiri, I want this boy in our League."

"Are you sure about that? He seems to have a different ideal from us, we should contact-"

"Let me."

As soon as Tomura Shigaraki interrupted Kurogiri, he called his teacher.

"Let me guess young Tomura, you want the boy with the seven scars, don't you?"

"Got the words straight out of my mouth, Sensei."

"Young Tomura, due to his age and actions, he is probably joining U.A., let time answer when to call him for our league."

"U.A.? That bastard…"

**XXXxxxXXX**

It was finally morning, Izuku woke up and got up from his bed, day flowed as usual, the teachers asking him a lot of questions and hearing a lot of whispers of his classmates about the new vigilante being similar to Midoriya, but his reputation at school would prevent them from believing it. He had around 8 months to train and enter U.A., will he be able to keep his vigilante work alongside being a student at U.A? How did he get Hokuto Shinken? We'll find out more in the future!

**Oof! 2.5K words for a first chapter, not much but this is already an achievement for me, I'll TRY to publish a new chapter every week so stay tuned!**


	2. Paying for your sins

**Alright fellas, here's another chapter of "The Smash of the North Star", I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Fist of the North Star, please support the official release.**

Smash of the North Star!

Chapter two

By: Confused Pharaoh

"IZU THIS MAN WITH THE SEVEN SCARS THE NEWS KEEP TALKING ABOUT… IS IT YOU?!" Inko Midoriya, screaming exactly at 7 AM, right after Izuku got up from his bed, he could barely sleep from all vigilante work he done, but that didn't bother at all, he was used to it.

"Indeed, that man is indeed me." Izuku said in a badass tone.

"Izuku… you are a vigilante… just… why?"

"Don't worry mom, once I become a hero, this won't be vigilante work anymore."

"Izu, you are killing people… just what have you become… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU IN THIS 2 YEAR PERIOD?!"

"My apologies mom, I can't tell you right now, but soon you'll find out."

Izuku calmly ate his breakfast and made his way to school, he was eventually going to apply to U.A., the school would eventually find out about his vigilante work he had being doing lately, the news had no video recording, nor concrete images about Izuku Midoriya doing his work, so it would take more time for his vigilantism to become a problem.

Midoriya made his way to the same tunnel that he killed the slime monster 3 months ago, at least all that slime got cleaned away, but what really made him worry was the fact that All Might, the number one pro hero probably knew his identity by now, and eventually, someone is going to discover his name pretty soon, what he didn't know, is that someone had already found out.

Izuku stood by the gates of his school, he was aware that someone was following all time along. He then heard footsteps coming from behind him, as soon as the footsteps stopped he heard a familiar, and polite voice, he turned himself to talk to that person.

"You… are Izuku Midoriya aren't you? It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You.. are that girl from that alleyway aren't you?"

"I'm glad you remembered me… my name is Momo Yaoyorozu, and you… must be the man with the seven scars."

"How did you find me?"

"That was easy, I couldn't know how the strong and brutal green haired boy that saved me from the molesters could've been the man with the seven scars, since I couldn't actually see those scars… but your actions started to spread, and I saw all of the criminals you've killed dying exactly the same way the green haired vigilante did with the molesters, all of the corpses were shown on T.V., but one thing that I determined myself to do, was to find you, with a lot of research, I saw a post from one of the girls on your school from 3 months ago. That a green haired teen with seven scars looked… "hot" in some terms. The post didn't turn viral, but I was able to find it anyway. I researched through the students of your school one with exactly the same physical characteristics, and it was you. Izuku Midoriya, the vigilante with the seven scars."

"That is quite impressive miss Yaoyorozu, however I must ask, why did you try to find me?"

"Because, Midoriya, I aim to be a hero at U.A., and when you saved me from those molesters, or better, you brutally murdered those molesters, I knew that my first task as a hero was to stop people like you, I shouldn't be thanking you for trading 4 lives for mine."

"I'm sorry but how are you going to do that?"

"Izuku Midoriya, I got applied to U.A. for my great intelligence, you should've hidden your traces better. I wouldn't dare to go here by myself, in other words, this place is surrounded by policemen and pro heroes, one wrong move and YOU are already dead."

"Very well."

Izuku accepted the fact he was being arrested, he knew the place was surrounded by cops the entire time, but what most grabbed his attention was the fact All Might was there too. As soon as Momo clapped her hands, a load of cops went to Midoriya's direction, he didn't resist, and they put Izuku in the police car and drove him to the police station.

**XXXxxxXXX**

"Huh? Izuku Midoriya, 14 years old, male, student… and diagnosed as… quirkless?" A cop said while reading Midoriya's documents in the police station, this boy was quirkless? But the way this vigilante defeated many criminals couldn't be done by someone quirkless. They would have to update that.

"Hey kid what is your quirk?"

"None."

"Don't spill out bullshit, a quirkless person would've never be able to explode those criminals' heads.

"My power is not a quirk."

No matter how many times the police tried to pull stuff out from the vigilante, he always spilled 'useless bullshit' that they didn't understand, and then, they decided to call someone very "special".

"**I AM HERE! As a police!**"

All Might entered the office while wearing a police outfit, slamming the door and sitting on a chair in front of Midoriya.

"**Young Midoriya, you may be able to be following the right path for making justice, but killing criminals and helping people without a license is illegal, that is why you're being arrested. But since you're a minor, you'll only be sentenced to house arrest for some time, but first, I need to talk some things with you.**"

"Go ahead."

"**You were diagnosed as "quirkless" in your documents, we also checked more information about you, have you ever received a quirk by someone… else?"**

"I will repeat, my power is not a quirk, but I will answer the name you want to hear. You want to know if I ever met a man named All For One, don't you?"

All Might was shocked. How did he know about All For One? A power that is not a quirk? What could be going on?

"**How did you know that name, Young Midoriya**?"

"It's a very long story, since I decided to acquire Hokuto Shinken I learned about every single strongest people in the world, that includes you All Might.

'Does this kid know about One For All? Impossible, I must go further with this research!'

"**Young Midoriya, could you please tell me how did you got that power of yours?"**

"It is not a short story. It all started when-"

_**BAM!**_

A sound was heard from the front of the police station, something blew up, no, it wasn't just a regular explosion, and all of this was being caused by a villain attack. From the top of the building in front of the police station, could be seen a terrorist holding a business man as a hostage.

"Be careful heroes! One wrong move and this man is dead!"

"Help me!"

'I have to do something!' All Might thought to himself, but when he would jump into action, he felt an extreme pain in his body. 'No… Not right now!'

Midoriya looked to All Might, he looked to the position he was in, Izuku knew for some reason he wasn't able to help that person, the pros were struggling to try to convince the terrorist to release the hostage. But it was no use.

"**Ugh-Young Midoriya! What are you doing!?"**

Midoriya quickly walked towards the entrance of the building, he entered the front door an ran inside the building, he had quickly vanished through all of the reporters and pro heroes surrounding the area.

"HEY! I just saw someone entering the building!" The criminal screamed through the rooftop. "Hey partner, what happened to that guy that just entered?" The terrorist asked his teammates through a communicator in his ear.

"Ugh… He hit us all with punches and kicks but none of them seem to hurt-BLERGH"

A weird sound of flesh exploding was heard from the communicator, whatever happened down there, all of his teammates died.

As soon as he tried to escape the building, he heard a sound at the door of the rooftop staircase slam; he then turned to see Izuku Midoriya looking at him straight in the eye.

"Release the man."

"Like I would!"

"Then your fate is sealed."

Izuku started to walk towards the terrorist's direction. The criminal soon started to get frightened.

"HEY! IF YOU COME CLOSER, THIS MAN WILL DIE, DON'T YOU HEAR!?"

Izuku didn't even respond, and remained walking towards the man.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?! I SAID, THIS MAN IS GOING TO DIE!"

When the criminal aimed his gun at the victim, Izuku suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his hand, forcing him to release the gun.

"What's wrong? Didn't you say you would kill this man?" Izuku said in a badass tone.

"E-eek! Release me you dumbass!"

"Too bad."

Izuku then held the criminal's wrist harder, and suddenly the terrorist's entire hand broke, all of the bones inside the area of his wrist were smashed.

"G-gyahh!" The terrorist screamed in pain, forcing him to release the hostage. The business man fell to the ground and ran away.

"Ugh… Kid… **YOU FORCED ME TO DO THIS!**"

Suddenly, his voice became sicker, and his body started to grow in an elephant size, his skin became gray and his clothes completely ripped.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

The villain threw Midoriya out of the building, making the seven scarred boy fly through the street and collide himself in the window from a building.

"A-AHHH! PERVERT!" A woman taking a shower saw Midoriya fly into her bathroom, the window and the wall were completely broken, and she was naked, of course.

Izuku slowly got to his feet again and apologized.

"My apologies ma'am."

Izuku started to walk towards the hole of the wall and stopped right there, he raised his head upwards to see the villain falling into his direction.

"**I'LL TAKE YOU TO HELL!"**

Izuku then jumped towards the direction the villain was falling, making a karate kick position in midair and flying towards the transformed terrorist's direction.

"**HWOOO WHATAA"**

Izuku kicked him straight in the chin, causing a lot of damage, both fell out of the building, the villain collided to the ground hard, while Midoriya landed safely.

"**UGHHH… I'LL KILL YOU… I'LL KILL YOU!"**

The villain quickly got up and ran to Midoriya's direction, but suddenly…

Midoriya fixed his two thumbs into the villain's head, one at the right side, and the other at the left side of his head, this caused the villain to stop his run.

_**北斗残悔拳**____**North Dipper Remorse Fist!**_

"I pressed one of the crucial pressure points in your head. You got 7 seconds to live, use that time precisely to think about your sins!"

The villain started to slowly walk backwards in despair.

_**[0.50]**_

"**I-I don't want to die… I want to live!"**

_**[2.50]**_

"**P-please… cancel your attack… or something!**

_**[3.10]**_

"**I… I just wanted money! Please don't kill me!**

_**[4.90]**_

_**[5.20]**_

_**[6.40]**_

"**Oh Sh-"**

_**BAM!**_

The villain exploded, all of his brain flesh was spread all over the floor. And suddenly people all over around started to relate that move to the deaths of the opponents of the teen of the seven scars, and they soon realized who that boy was.

"Hey..! The man with the seven scars just saved the day!"

"He is a vigilante… but that was such a great work!"

"What are we waiting for!?"

Soon all of the citizens surrounding the area started to clap their hands, like they were celebrating a pro defeating a hero. Right now, Izuku Midoriya looked, and felt exactly like a true hero at the moment, but the "true heroes" surrounded him, ready to arrest the teen.

"Don't move, vigilante!"

"We're here to arrest you"

"**Stop it, he is no evil, let me talk to him."**

All Might walked towards Midoriya and complimented him for defeating the villain.

"**Young Midoriya, what you done today might not be considered heroic by certain points of view, but to me, you acted like a pro back there! You really inspired me! However, we must continue our talk, shall we?"**

"Very well."

Izuku entered the police station once more and continued his talk with All Might, how did Izuku Midoriya acquire Hokuto Shinken? Will he be able to continue his vigilante work? Find out next chapter of "Smash of the North Star"!

**Well… 2K words… quite smaller than the previous chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Stay tuned, fellow readers, because the plot for the next chapters is awesome! I'll also include more villains, both from the MHA franchise, and the Hokuto no Ken series. See ya!**


	3. Successor of two

**Hey hey! The third chapter of "The Smash of the North Star" is here! On yeah, I mentioned last chapter that some villains from the Hokuto no Ken franchise will appear here, but I'll save that for the future!**

**Oh, and before we start, I have to thank you guys so much for your positive reviews and ideas, really thank you guys it means a lot to me, seriously. Now, off to the show! (This chapter will have MANGA SPOILERS!) **

The Smash of the North Star

By: Confused Pharaoh.

Chapter three

All Might and Izuku Midoriya continued their talk at the police station, it was getting dark outside, All Might would ask any kind of question to Midoriya and he would simply answer with no hesitation, then, the number one hero decided to answer this question:

"**So, young Midoriya, how did you acquire this… Hokuto Shinken?**"

"Fine I'll answer it, you may not believe in this entire story, but this is the truth."

"**Go ahead**, **young man"**

"So… it all started when…"

"All Might! We have serious trouble!" A cop opened the door and cried at All Might, interrupting Izuku.

"**Huh? What do you mean?!**"

**XXXxxxXXX**

Over a destroyed bank that was blown up by bombs, was innumerous terrorists surrounding the area, it seems that there was going to be a mass robbery in the location.

"All Might! Good thing you came!" A cop protecting the area said to the number one hero. "It seems that "Flamethrower King" started a robbery at the bank! He already killed 5 hostages!"

"**What? Impossible!"**

"This bastard…"

"**Young Midoriya, as long as I admire your strength, I cannot let you interfere with this fight! It is too dangerous! Sir Officer, make sure this young man doesn't leave this place!"**

"Yes sir!"

All Might jumped off to the building and landed inside, exploding the front gate and saying his catchphrase.

"**I AM HERE!"**

As soon as All Might would make another jump to knock out the terrorists, he felt something get out of the floor, it was a trap! A claw freed itself from the ground and grabbed his stomach injury, and wrapping itself around All Might's body, immobilizing him. They somehow knew he had that scar! That made him feel really painful, forcing him to fall to the ground almost defeated.

"Well, well, isn't it the number one hero!" Someone behind All Might appeared, that person was huge! He was 7'9 feet tall with a well-built body, shirtless and with jeans on; he was bald and had killer-intent eyes.

"**You must be Flamethrower king, am I right?"**

"You're goddamn right fellow hero! Now, now, we can release that claw if you make something for us…"

"**And what would that be?"**

Flamethrower king dropped a very large saw, two meters long, and he placed it next to All Might's fallen body, then, he stared at a person that was buried on the ground like a plant, with only his head popping out of the ground.

"Hold that claw for me and chop that man's head off; I know you can do it, c'mon!"

"**Y-You wouldn't!"**

"Oh yes I would!"

Meanwhile at the entrance of the building, various cops were surrounding the area, and the one responsible for keeping Izuku safe turned to him and said.

"Hey… do you have any idea what is happening inside that building, kid- WAIT KID WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The cop took seconds to notice Midoriya was gone, he eventually looked everywhere. Did he run away? No, he must've gotten inside the building!

Back inside the building…

"So… All Might… chop his head off!"

All Might was being controlled by the claw that was forcing his limbs to move, forcing him to walk towards the buried man.

"Hehehehe… WAHAHAHA! This is going to mess the impression of the heroes so much! Can't wait until the world knows its symbol of peace killed an innocent man!"

"Hey boss! It looks like we have a visitor…!"

One of the henchmen of Flamethrower King said to the villain, the henchman brought a handcuffed messy green haired teen towards the villain, and that granted the terrorist an idea…

"**Young Midoriya! I told you to stay outside!"**

"Oi… All Might… I have an idea…! Hey partner, give the saw to the kid! How about the news change! All Might let a kid kill an innocent man and he could do absolutely nothing! WAHAHAHA! This couldn't be funnier!"

The henchman gave the saw to Midoriya and the teen made his way towards the buried man.

"Please… stop it!" The victim said in despair.

"Go kid, chop that man's head!" the henchman that brought him told Midoriya right next to him.

Izuku lifted the saw with his handcuffed hands; he was ready to strike the man's head.

"**Young Midoriya, DON'T DO IT!"**

"I like you kid! DO IT!"

_**SLASH! SPLAT!**_

...

…

…

"Y'know… I think boss meant this man's head… not mine…" the henchman said with hesitation, the saw went through his head in a 90 degree, exactly at the middle of his skull. Izuku didn't strike the hostage! He stuffed the weapon inside the terrorist's head!

"My bad." Midoriya responded in a calm and natural tone.

Izuku then swing his blade in the terrorist's head, making he scream in agony.

"This damn kid… OI TEAMMATES! GET HIM!" Flamethrower king said.

Izuku released the blade, and left the villain walk backwards with the saw stuck in his head, then, hundreds of criminals ran towards Midoriya, they surrounded him and started to attack him with their quirks.

"_**HWAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"**_

Izuku released a mighty scream, swelling his muscles and ripping off his shirt and breaking the handcuffs and revealing his seven scars. Each villain would try to strike Izuku with tentacles, giant hands, flame balls, or whatever their quirk was, Midoriya countered with punches and kickes, forcing them all to fall to the ground.

"_**HWATOO ATATA WATAA"**_

This repeated itself for 1 minute and half, until all villains were hit by Izuku.

"Heh! Trying to kill us with regular punches and kickes won't work!"

"Your attacks are too weak!"

"You all have been dead for the past five seconds."

"What?!"

When every villain heard the message, they all blown up, blood dropped everywhere in the building, the hundreds of criminals that surrounded Izuku were killed.

"The man with the seven scars! You… you BASTARD!" Flamethrower King screamed at Izuku. "You.. killed all my men! I'll show you why they call me Flamethrower King!"

Suddenly, the villain's cheeks stuffed and became red, a second after, he started to breathe fire in Midoriya's direction, Izuku jumped really high, dodged the flames and flipped all over in the air, landing right behind Flamethrower King.

In a flash, he kicked the villain's scruff from behind, pressing a pressure point in his neck.

"I pressed one of the crucial pressure points in your neck; you can no longer release the fire you breathe!"

The villain soon started to choke, his chest started to get swollen with all of the flames that were trying to escape his body, and in seconds, his body started to inflate like a balloon, his body got swollen to the point he was on the point of explosion.

_**BAM!**_

The villain blew up in an explosion of flames and flesh, leaving All Might shocked over the scene he saw. Izuku Midoriya, the teen with the seven scars, had saved him.

"**Young Midoriya…"**

Izuku released the claw that tied All Might, the number one hero got up and looked at him in the eye, the teen- no, the man with the seven scars saved the day twice while he, the strongest person in the world couldn't do absolutely nothing to stop the two conflicts, he saw more than a true man, he saw someone who could face danger without fear. Someone who would make crime fear him, he saw…

_A successor._

**XXXxxxXXX**

"IZU STOP SHOWING UP SIRTLESS EVERYDAY! YOUR WADROBE HAS LITERALLY NO MORE CLOTHING!"

"My apologies, mom"

"STOP SPEAKING POLITELY!"

His mother, Inko Midoriya, cried again about his personality, and this time, he brought someone special to their home.

"**I AM HERE!"**

"Is… is that… ALL MIGHT?!"

"Yes mom, this is indeed All Might."

"W-w-w-what is he doing here?!"

"**Miss Midoriya! Sorry for the invasion! But I have something to tell your son… and he insisted I tell you!"**

"And what is it?"

"**You see… 2 years ago I received an injury that limited my power, and now I only have a limit of 3 hours to keep working as a hero daily. But what I wanted to tell you, is that my quirk, One-For-All, consists in passing down for generations, and I see that your son is worthy enough for me to pass it down to him."**

"EH!?"

"I can't deny that offer, mom."

"B-b-b-but I mean… he killed many people! Isn't this unfa-"

"**Miss Midoriya, young Midoriya saved my reputation 2 times in a row, he stopped 2 terrorist attacks in a day!"**

"WAIT WHAT?! IZUKU HOW MANY VIGILANTE WORK ARE YOU DOING A DAY?!"

…

"**So… am I allowed to pass down my power to your son?"**

**XXXxxxXXX**

"Oh… you came, young Midoriya! Ready to start your training basis!"

All Might said in his skinny form, he had shown it to Izuku a few days earlier, before Izuku join U.A., All Might was going to pass down One-For-All to him, and for that, he was supposed to make him a decent vessel. They had only 4 months left.

Both were at Dagobah beach, a load of trash were spread around it, people discarded trash every day in the dirty sand of the place, but Izuku and All Might had some special training to do here.

"Young Midoriya! In order for you to inherit my power you must become a decent vessel, in other words, you must become physically stronger!" As if he wasn't already. "Now, let's start! Try to move that fridge over there!"

"Very well" Izuku responded.

Midoriya walked towards the fridge, then, instead of picking the fridge…

"**HOLY SHIT!"**

All Might jumped to his muscular form in surprise, Izuku Midoriya, lifting an entire car at once made his way holding the old and broken car towards All Might, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"**Boy… I underestimated you… it is like… you are already a vessel…"**

"All Might, in order to achieve Hokuto Shinken I trained both physically and mentally, my training was way harsher than this one."

"**Talking about this "Hokuto Shinken" young Midoriya… you still haven't answered me how you got it."**

"I would rather tell you everything when I get to U.A., right now I should focus on achieving this "One-for-All" power."

"**Very well, young man."**

In just 5 days, the beach was completely clean, Izuku worked hard, but he almost didn't effort himself, he was already strong enough to lift 9 tons with a bit of effort.

Izuku was standing at a completely clean beach, waiting for All Might's return, he then heard an unfamiliar voice and turned to see who was talking to him.

"Hey… was it you who cleaned this entire beach?" He stared at a tall girl with long, and blue hair, she was in an interesting position that consisted in making her face be 6 inches apart from Izuku. She had a curious face, like she would ask him all sorts of questions.

"Yes, It was indeed me." Izuku said in a half serious tone.

"Wow! Amazing! You must be really strong, isn't it? Are you aiming for U.A? Hey nice body! I wonder if you have a muscular type quirk!"

The girl indeed asked him all sorts of questions, but Izuku flashbacked a memory of him studying the strongest people in the world and discovered who the girl was.

"Are you… Nejire Hado from the Big Three of U.A. high?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! How did you guess? Do you have a mind reading quirk? Can you tell what I'm thinking right now?!"

The girl was a bit annoying, he decided not share any more information with her.

"Hey, young Mido-PPPFT who's that, young man?!" All Might arrived in his skinny form.

"young Mido?"

Nejire turned her face to see a skinny old man looking at Midoriya, the she rapidly turned her face towards Izuku again.

"Your name is Mido? What a cute name! Say, are you this old man's secret love child?"

'Is that Nejire Hado from the big three? Impossible! What is she doing in here?! This is bad! Now would be the moment I pass down my quirk to young Midoriya! She can't find out about this!' All Might thought to himself.

"So, young Midoriya! Can we talk in particular for a moment?" Toshinori Yagi said in attempt of dragging the girl away, but it was impossible, this only made her even more curious.

This repeated itself for five minutes until All Might gave up and messaged Midoriya in his phone.

_I'll become a teacher at U.A. high, I'll give you my quirk when you complete the entrance exams, it seems that you are calling the attention of the public, so it is better you make the exams with your "Hokuto Shinken"._

All Might left, leaving Izuku and Nejire alone.

"Hey hey, did that old man message you just now- EH?! Where is he?! Did he disappear?!"

Izuku used his speed to get out of that place as fast as he could, or no, he just walked away silently and hid himself from the curious girl.

Nejire Hado's expression turned from curious to a stern and serious, she then placed her fingers in her ear, activating the communicator device in her ear.

"Sir Nighteye, it seems that the man with the seven scars got away."

"Good Nejire, now tell me, did you uncover anything about him? Is he aiming to join U.A.?"

"Sorry Sir, but I just discovered that he has some sort of relation with All Might, he was looking exactly as you told me about his 'skinny form'."

Sir Nighteye turned off his communicator and started to brainstorm and connect the dots.

'This is going exactly as I my previsions, but something I still don't get. Why did All Might chose the man with the seven scars as his successor? He is a vigilante that kills people! This time I'll make sure I drag every single information about that boy.' "Mirio, I have a mission for you…" Nighteye said, and soon, a tall and buff boy, blonde hair and blue eyes showed up.

"Yes, Sir Nighteye?"

**XXXxxxXXX**

'Deku…' a word crossed the mind of a spiky blonde boy, he was just as angry as the other days, but one word that wouldn't leave his head was the made-up name of his "Childhood friend", it meant useless, but now, when he returned, he didn't look like Deku anymore. Katsuki Bakugou was now experiencing something new, a new sensation; not only from defeat, but something he would never admit having. He missed the old Deku. He missed the way Izuku Midoriya considered the explosive teen his friend even after he blew the crap out of him. The way he was weak but still kept a smile on his face…

"_You are in no place of questioning my welcoming, Bakugou."_ These words hit him like a rock. Not only Deku was harsh, but calling him Bakugou… made the teen feel like…

He lost a friend, not any friend. But his **only** friend.

Katsuki was walking down the streets when he saw someone familiar, and there he was. Izuku Midoriya, wearing a tight T-shirt and jeans.

"Oi… Deku."

Izuku stopped walking and turned to Katsuki, he remained silent, like he was demanding an answer with only a stern face.

"I want to know the answer. What happened to you these 2 years you disappeared, God damn it?!"

"Nothing that you need to know."

"Nothing? NOTHING?! You suddenly gained a quirk and became strong as hell, and don't think I don't know about your vigilante work! You stopped many incidents all by yourself! I deserve to know this! I'm your best frie-"

"No, you're not."

Now Katsuki Bakugou was certain, Izuku Midoriya didn't consider him his friend anymore. He not only became physically stronger when disappearing, but also mentally stronger.

"Oi, Deku. At least answer me this… Are you going to enter U.A.?"

"Yes, I am."

Bakugou hid his smile; at least he would now show that nerd what better hero than him he would become in the future, Izuku was now his rival, and he would totally surpass him no matter how strong Izuku would get.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Meanwhile at a hospital bed, was laid a tall bald man that showed no eyes, his face was inexistent, only his mouth prevailed, he was checking a T.V. with the news showing the latest broadcast.

"_**So about the man with the seven scars, it seems that this vigilante saved All Might from a fight against terrorists! Y'know he would make for a great hero!"**_ The news woman said, this made All For One interested even more in the boy.

"**Izuku Midoriya… You are not the same boy I defeated one year ago. You must've gotten stronger, I hope I will now convince you to cooperate with the League of Villains. Hokuto Shinken. That enemy is now my second priority after wiping One-For-All out of this world. Hokuto Shinken… this 2000 year old martial arts is way more dangerous than One-For-All… I must find a way to make it listen to my orders!**

**BAM! Here goes another chapter of the series! 3K words! I told this chapter would be longer, didn't I? I should've put more action in this chapter, but I promise we will have more next chapter! So, to review the ideas from this chapter:**

**Will Izuku receive One-For-All? What is Mirio's mission? Will Bakugou be able to surpass Izuku? And finally, how and when did All-For-One fought Izuku 1 year ago? We will find out more in the future of "The Smash of the North Star"! Stay tuned fellas!**

**Oh, and happy birthday to me!**


	4. Encounters

**All right guys! We're back in the track with another "Smash of The North Star" chapter! And last time, I promised a load of action, didn't I? So here comes! This chapter will have a LOAD of action just for you guys! (oh yeah, manga spoilers included too!), so now, off to the show!**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Fist of The North Star.**

The Smash of the North Star

By: Confused Pharaoh

Chapter four

Izuku was making his way to school, he walked alongside all students, the rumors about him being the man with the seven scars he heard around him only got bigger, he had 3 months left until he join U.A., his mother adopted a certain angrier personality and now she looked like a chubby version of Mitsuki Bakugou, Midoriya wasn't rebellious, but he being a vigilante and not following his mother's advices made her change her personality.

Izuku suddenly felt the presence of someone with ill intent around him; He stopped, he let the flow of the crowd of students leave him behind. Izuku was now alone, waiting for the presence to show up.

"Move, I know you're there." Izuku said in a calm and menacing voice.

"Wow… how did you know I was following you?" An average height blonde girl wearing a school girl uniform made her way out of the wall, to others, she would look like a cheerful young girl, but to Izuku Midoriya, she was not.

"Who are you?"

"Hey hey, there's no need to be rude~" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Why were you following me?"

"You want to go straight to the point don't you, cutie with seven scars?"

Izuku widened his eyes a bit in surprise, it looked like this time, another girl found out about his identity, but this time, she had different intents, Izuku knew just by looking at her eyes, she wasn't a normal school girl, she had the scent of a killer.

"Y'know… back when I was younger… people always called me a villain because of my quirk… but I always wanted to be a hero, but his broken society would never let me be one. So I followed my own path, I couldn't hold my taste for blood, and I killed some people…" Izuku widened his eyes when he heard that, she was definitely a killer.

"I gave up on my dream to be a hero, but then, I heard about you. A green messy haired boy who killed criminals with his bare hands… Just thinking about you blowing up those guys' heads made me nervous. Then, I compromised myself to find you… Izuku Midoriya!"

"And why did you find me?"

"When you inspired me killing criminals… I kinda made some friends… I wanted you to see them!"

Suddenly a purple mist formed itself around Midoriya, he immediately made his fighting pose, and the mist swallowed him entirely, and when he jumped backwards in attempt of dodging the mist, he found himself in a bar alongside a load of ill intent faces.

"Greetings, Man with the seven scars!" A light blue haired young man with a hand covering his face greeted him. Izuku knew those people weren't of the best intentional ones.

"Good job on distracting him, Toga." Shigaraki said to the girl

"You can always count on me~" Himiko Toga responded.

Izuku looked around him, all of the people surrounding him looked like henchmen, there was many of them, he was clearly facing a gang, no, something even greater.

"Where am I?" Izuku asked.

"Welcome! To the League of Villains!" Shigaraki said.

"I'll give you this chance, get me out of here immediately." Izuku responded, with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Why? To go to school, and go to that pathetic U.A.? If you knew how broken this hero society is-"

"I know. And the solution is not joining the other side. I, Izuku Midoriya, will fix this broken society by myself."

"Ha ha… And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Young Tomura, don't underestimate him, because of his methods of vigilantism, the crime rate dropped drastically due to the fear he spread to the criminals. I say it is better we let him go, or else we will have to deal-" Kurogiri was interrupted by Tomura

"I know, I know, and that is exactly what I am going to do, Kurogiri, get the Nomu."

"Yes, sir."

Izuku prepared his martial arts pose to initiate the fight, with a serious face, he started at Shigaraki, Kurogiri then pressed the button in his pocket and the wall of drinks at the bar opened like a door and a lab was revealed, with several artificial beings being created, and one walking towards Izuku, it was black, muscular and had a beak. With his brain exposed.

"Hey, man with the seven scars, say hello to my little friend! This is Nomu, it is an artificial being that is made to fight All Might on his 100%! What chance do you have against it!?" Tomura grinned a bit.

"Hey, Izuku Midoriya is your name isn't it? Let us play a little game Midoriya, if you win, I let you out of here, but if you lose… you'll become a great slave…"

"No thanks, I'll play it for your lives instead."

"Ho ho! Now that's the spirit…**Kill him, Nomu."**

The artificial being jumped at Izuku, the young warrior tried to dodge, but was grabbed by the Nomu's arms, then, the black puppet started to press him hard, attempting to break his back.

"U-UGH!" Izuku growled in pain

"Press him harder Nomu, make the man with the seven scars regret his life, force him to surrender and regret not joining us…"

When the Nomu would make a final press, a blue aura started to flow out of Izuku's body, and his muscles started to get swollen.

"**HWAAAAAAAAAAAHH"**

When Izuku finished his scream, he released himself from the Nomu's arms, and started to flow a barrage of punches on the Nomu, this time, they were way faster than usual, meaning Izuku was showing even more power than before.

"**ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA WHAAATAAAA"**

_**北斗百裂拳 **__**Hundred Rending Fists of the North Star!**_

The Nomu fell to the ground as a consequence of all of the punches it received; but then, it got up like nothing happened.

"YOU UTTER FOOL! This Nomu was produced to be even stronger than All Might! Your attacks will have no effect on it!" Shigaraki screamed.

"You should've thought twice when picking a fight with me Shigaraki, because without this thing, you are just a regular gang with ill intent; what I'm trying to say is that, this Nomu, is already dead."

"Huh? What the fuck?"

The Nomu's body started to get swollen, bulges started to form on each part if its body, and then…_**BAM!**_

"It's over, League of villains, I'll give you this chance to let me out of here, or else I'll have to end you one by one. "

"Don't be so sure about that, Midoriya…"

Seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Hey, Kurogiri, something is wrong, the Nomu is not regenerating!"

"So this thing can rebuild itself when damaged? Unfortunately for you, Hokuto Shinken consists on pressing the vital pressure points of my enemy, when they blow up, they no longer have life, this artificial being is not immortal, and so it cannot rebuild itself when already dead." Izuku explained

"Hokuto… Shinken?!" Shigaraki said in misunderstand.

Suddenly, a radio in the room turned on by itself, and a familiar voice was heard out of it.

"**Let him go, Young Shigaraki, you and the League right now are no match for him."**

"This voice…" Izuku said

"Huh? What are you talking about sensei?! You said you also wanted him in our league!"

"**Izuku Midoriya, if you are hearing this, I'm sure you already recognized me, right now, I'm sure you are not joining us, but soon, young Midoriya, you'll understand how wrong you are, it doesn't matter how many battle experience you have, I have more than 200 years of battle experience and I chose this side, the real and correct side of society. You will eventually understand how foolish you are and you'll soon join us, back 1 year ago when I defeated you, I made you understand how wrong this hero society is, and you didn't give in.. how pathetic…and of course, I would kindly accept your offer of this 'chance' and release you. Kurogiri, do your business."**

When the radio was turned off, Midoriya was covered in a purple mist, and this time, he didn't resist, he was sent back to where he was, exactly at the entrance of middle school, he was going to get in trouble due to the fact he was late.

Kurogiri and Toga were expecting Shigaraki to be pissed about the Nomu being killed by a brat, but instead, he had a sick smile on his face.

"What are you planning, young Tomura?"

"Kurogiri, I made a mistake when saving THIS Nomu to attack All Might, this guy fought sensei and got away alive, this time, we'll work on a Nomu specialized to kill HIM, Izuku Midoriya! We'll make an artificial being strong enough to defeat this Hokuto Shinken!"

"But we have little information about this 'quirk'!"

"Don't be a fool, Kurogiri, Sensei must know about this, I'm going to ask for his assistance in order to create… the perfect Nomu."

**XXXxxxXXX**

"Class is over, you're dismissed." The teacher said, Izuku packed his things and left, good thing he brought two shirts, his shirt and school bag was ripped during his power up against the Nomu, when reaching a nearby street, someone stopped him.

"Hey, your name is… Izuku Midoriya isn't it?" A tall and buff blonde boy, wearing a hero costume that had a cape and the number 1 million written on the suit's chest, was he a hero? No, not yet. Izuku recognized the face, just like he did with Nejire, it was someone from the Big Three, and this time, it was no one other than, Mirio Togata! A.k.a, Le Million!

"Yes, that is me." Izuku responded.

"Well, Izuku Midoriya, I have been searching for ya! My boss wanted to see you, so could you please come with me?"

Izuku Midoriya looked into Mirio's hero suit, was he patrolling? No, something else was going on, if he was looking for him, he must have prepared himself for combat. His 'boss' must've somehow calculated precisely that a combat situation would be possible. Maybe Mirio would try to arrest him by immobilizing him? He needed to get more information.

"What does your boss want with me?"

"Actually, he just said he wanted to see you personally, I didn't get much information why, but he sent me here anyways…"

Izuku stared at the older teen's eyes precisely, he was telling the truth, there was no denying it, but Izuku would still drag more information about the soon-to-be hero.

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh that's because he gave me a photo of you, your name, and your school!"

Right now Izuku looked at Mirio's eyes with a serious face, Midoriya knew it since he met up with the blonde hero that they were going to fight. The fighting spirit inside Mirio was surely growing, there was no doubting it, Mirio knew Izuku was the man with the seven scars and was going to fight him to bring him to his boss.

Izuku turned around and got 4 meters away from Mirio, then, he turned again and initiated his martial arts pose. Mirio did the same, he initiated a fighting pose and looked at Izuku with a confident and proud face, his blue eyes confronting his green's, it was going to be a long fight.

Suddenly, Mirio got sucked to the ground and disappeared, feeling his location Midoriya jumped backwards, and consecutively, Mirio burst from the ground with an uppercut, missing Midoriya's chin. Izuku, within seconds advanced with an extreme speed and tried to hit him with a punch, however, the punch just went through Le Million like he was a hologram.

Mirio countered with a jab, that successively hit Izuku straight in the face, sending him 2 meters away.

'So my boss' predictions were precise! We indeed were going to fight!' Mirio Togata thought o himself.

'His quirk consists on making he untouchable somehow, this makes it impossible to hit his pressure points, but..! '

"Well, well, let's finish this up! Vigilante!"

"Come with everything you got, hero."

Mirio got swallowed by the ground again, and this time he expelled himself instantly, and got launched to the sky, in midair, he prepared a punch that would go straight to Midoriya's chin, he would eventually hit with all of his force.

"It's over!"

When Mirio was falling in Izuku's direction with his punch ignited, Izuku launched both of his hands into Le Million's direction and launched a deadly technique.

"**Tenha Kassatsu!"**

A bizarre beam of energy hit Mirio, making several holes in his body that were in the location of his pressure points, Mirio fell to the ground defeated

_**天破活殺 **__**Heaven Breaking Impalement!**_

"W-what the hell…" Mirio slowly got up from the ground, and suddenly, he fell to the ground completely immobilized, like he couldn't move any of his limbs. "W-what is going on? I can't move…"

"Le Million. I pressured all of your pressure points at the same time, but instead of bursting you from inside out, I just paralyzed you. I had no intentions of killing you."

"Well… heh… I was defeated by someone who's not even a freshman… huh…"

"Actually, I have 2 years of non-stop battles, I fought many people and beings that were even stronger than you."

"Oh really? That is a good reason, but not enough to satisfy All-Might's choice on you." A mysterious voice was heard from behind Midoriya.

"Sir Nighteye! What are you doing in here!?"

"It seems that all of my previsions were precise, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mirio, but I knew you would lose this fight."

"No, it's fine Sir! At least you were finally able to meet who you wanted to meet so badly!"

"Who are you?" Izuku asked.

"My name is Nighteye, it is a pleasure to meet you, Izuku Midoriya." Nighteye responded.

"What do you want with me."

"Come to my office, I would like to talk alone with you."

**XXXxxxXXX**

Eventually, Izuku talked to Sir Nighteye and told him about the two times he saved All Might's reputation, and he also told him a little about his power, Hokuto Shinken. But not its origins or anything like that.

"Young Midoriya, I still don't understand why All Might chose you, but it seems you can't tell either. So I'll dismiss you, you'll join U.A., and seeing of what you're made of, I'll understand the reason on how a cruel vigilante like you was worthy enough to be the inheritor of One-For-All."

"Very well."

Izuku left his office, making his way home, he started to think. Obviously, U.A. would find out he is the man with the seven scars, and god knows if he will enter. His classmates might not as well accept him, but it didn't matter, he would try his best, he only needs a provisional license and he would continue his "Vigilante" work.

When reaching his house, he opened the door and found himself facing his mother, with a deadly look on her face, and with a belt in her hands, the T.V. was turned on with the news showing Izuku Midoriya defeating Mirio.

Perhaps there was someone more terrifying than the man with the seven scars present in the world.

**XXXxxxXXX**

3 months had passed, Izuku was now standing in front of U.A. gates, it was time for the entrance exam, it was the time Midoriya would finally craft his way to be a hero and get strong enough to have a rematch with All-For-One.

Izuku started to make his way towards the entrance and he stopped, seeing the statues of the school and appreciating the construction of the campus.

"Ow…." A chocolate-haired grown bumped into him and fell to the ground, she had brown eyes and pink cheeks, her hair reached her shoulders and she had a peculiar 'cute' appearance.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked, he gave him his hand to lift her, she grabbed his hands and lifted herself, with a small blush on her face.

'Whoa… he is so buff!' She thought seeing his almost ripped middle school uniform.

"Hey, doesn't that boy look like…"

"Is it really him?"

"No, the man with the seven scars wouldn't be stupid enough to show up at U.A."

Whispers could be heard around Izuku and the girl.

"Well… I'll be going! Good luck with the exam… " She quickly dashed away with her face blushing.

Izuku made his way inside the building and sat down in his seat, next to him, sat down no one other than, Katsuki Bakugou.

"Hey Bakugou." Izuku said; Katsuki's eyes widened in surprise, he looked towards Deku, waiting for a response.

"Good luck in the exams, I hope you pass." Izuku said with a stern expression.

"Good luck for you too, nerd." Katsuki answered, during this 6 months, Katsuki grew some mutual respect towards Midoriya, he wasn't weak anymore, and he was someone of Bakugou's league.

"**WELCOME TO U.A. EVERYONE! SAY HEEEEEY!**"

**BAM! Another amazing chapter of "The Smash of The North Star!" 3K words, huh? I worked hard this time! Oh yeah, I wanted to thank you for 100 followers for this! Really guys, I'm so happy! And now, to revise the ideas of this chapter:**

**Will Izuku pass the exams? How powerful will be Shigaraki's "perfect Nomu", and most importantly, what happened in this 2 year period that Midoriya disappeared? We'll find out in the future of "The Smash of The North Star!".**


	5. Allies

**Hey Hey Hey! Guess who's going to publish 2 chapters this week? That's right! Here is another chapter of "Smash Of The North Star"! This time, let us see if Izuku will join U.A.!**

**In one of the previous chapters, I got asked if my story is going to have pairings (I couldn't reply to the user for some reason), actually, I don't really plan on making a pairing in this story, I kind of added some fluff between some characters, but I'm not sure if I should make pairings…**

**Anyways, off to the show!**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Fist of The North Star.**

The Smash of The North Star

By: Confused Pharaoh

Chapter five

Present Mic presented all of the rules of the exam, all students made their way to the exam arena, Izuku was wearing a red shirt with blue long jeans, it was casual clothing, but Izuku could fight in those.

Izuku Midoriya was facing the gate, he was looking towards the students, and he stared at the girl that bumped into him in the entrance, when he would approach her, he was stopped by a blue haired tall boy.

"Hey buff young man! Are you intending on distracting other students!? If yes, you should just leave!"

He was tall with a well-built body, he had some engine parts coming out of his legs, he wore glasses and was wearing a blue tracksuit. Izuku answered him no, and made his way towards the gate, he was going to show U.A. what he was made of.

"**All right fellow hero wannabes! Let's start the exam!" **Present Mic screamed

Suddenly, the doors opened, Izuku ran with an extreme speed on the gate, leaving all students behind.

"**What are you waiting for!? Go Go Go! A real battle has no countdown! Follow that buff boy's example and run!"**

"**HWAATOO, WATAA"** Izuku screamed while breaking many robots at a time.

Then, all students ran towards the gate, many robots started to attack the students, Izuku would simply break the robots using his physical capabilities, in only 2 minutes, he gathered 18 points.

Meanwhile, at an audience room.

"So, Toshinori, the man with the seven scars decided to join U.A., huh?" A man made of concrete asked the skinny man.

"I must say something Yagi, whenthis boy joins U.A., we'll have to make sure he stops his vigilantism work, but we must consider the fact that the fear he spread towards the criminals made the crime rate drop drastically because of him, I'll make sure we put some education to that boy before giving him a license." A white bear-mouse thing told the number one hero.

"I am grateful for your help, Principal Nezu, and now, the main attraction may come, and we'll see how will Izuku Midoriya deal with a challenge that requires heroic actions." Toshinori said, and then, he pressed a red button in front of him.

Back in the arena.

Minutes had passed, Izuku had now 75 points saved, he would eventually pass by points, but that wasn't enough for him to consider passing, U.A. must have find out he was the man with the seven scars, and he would need to show him worthy to join even if he is a feared vigilante.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble, Izuku looked behind him, and a giant robot could be seen destroying the nearby area, it was the 0-pointer! All students were running away, he would do the same, breaking the robot would require him to show more of his power, and that would reveal his identity. But then, he heard someone familiar.

"Ow…" The brown haired girl had her feet stuck under a robot part; the giant robot would smash her! Izuku didn't think twice, he walked towards the girl, and cracked his knuckles; he was going to destroy the robot.

"Hey, what are you doing, the 0-pointer is going to kill you!" The brown haired girl screamed.

"**HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"** Izuku released his mighty scream, his red shirt ripped due the rapid growth of his mucles, revealing his chest alongside his seven scars.

'T-Those scars!' The girl thought to herself.

Izuku, then, jumped with all of his physical power, in midair, he made his karate kick pose and flew towards the 0-pointer's body, his jump was sufficient to make a precise shot at the 0-pointer. Izuku then collided his kick in the robot, making a hole in his chest, the robot retreated in recoil. While Izuku was falling, he started to release a barrage of punches during his fall.

"**ATATATATATATATATATA"** The closer Izuku got to the ground, the faster his punches were, and when he landed, the 0-pointer couldn't hold the consecutive damage and exploded.

_**BOOM!**_ This was the sound the entire exam heard, someone blew up the 0-pointer. The girl couldn't believe what she saw; the man with the seven scars… had saved her.

Izuku walked towards her and lifted the robot that was on her with extreme ease. His otherworldly strength surprised all the students around him, they were afraid; they witnessed the power of the man of the seven scars. They saw how powerful he was.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked the brown haired girl.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah! I am totally fine!" She said in a timid and cheerful voice.

The brown haired girl got up with a bit of trouble. She then moved away from him in a bit of fear.

Izuku made his way to the entrance, he knew it, he did enough to show he was not a mindless killer, but he reset all of his points, even if he didn't make it to U.A., he at least prove that he was someone worthy. Maybe he would have better luck next time.

"Hey you!" Izuku heard many voices.

A bunch of reporters surrounded him asking him a load of questions, some student must've let the information spread about him, and now he had to deal with this.

Before the reporters could ask any more questions, Izuku jumped, made a flip in the air, flew above all the press media, and landed perfectly, then, he ran as fast as he could to dodge all the media.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Izuku was getting scolded by his mother at his house, he was forced to clean the house and the dishes, certainly, she became the most scary being on the planet, it was when Inko heard a knock on the door.

"Izu, I'm going to attend the door.** Don't you dare to move from that spot."**

"Sure thing, mom."

Inko went to the door, and immediately, she returned with an envelope on her hands.

"I-I-I-IZU! IT'S HERE!"

Izuku grabbed the envelope and brought it to his room, sitting on his chair and putting the envelope on his desk. He ripped the paper releasing a hologram. The hologram showed All Might on it.

"**Young Midoriya, despite being a vigilante, you always strived to follow the path of justice, and you made a perfect representation of what a hero should be. Even with the fearful faces your classmates did when seeing you reveal your scars, you should check out his clip:"**

'The brown haired girl!' Izuku thought

"_Hey… Y'know that guy with the seven scars on his chest, and messy green hair? He saved my life so, I wanted to transfer some of my points to him." The girl said._

"_Hey, there's no need to worry about that, young listener! You don't need to transfer him your points!" Present Mic replied._

"**Someone who doesn't care about the consequences of saving someone is the true definition of a hero! U.A. cannot discard this type of people! Now, young Midoriya, welcome! To your hero academia!"**

**XXXxxxXXX**

Izuku wore his U.A. uniform, luckily this time, the shirt was large enough to hold his muscles. He opened the door of his house, gave his mother a goodbye, and walked to his new school.

He reached U.A, he walked inside the hallways seeing the flow of students, he was feeling excited, despite the stern expression on his face. When reaching his classroom, class 1-A, he opened the door.

"And then everything went KABOOM! This guy was so manly! Oh wait, there he is!" A spiky red hair boy ran towards him.

"HEY! MY NAME IS EIJIRO KIRISHIMA! I AM A GREAT FAN OF YOUR WORK IZUKU MIDO-"

He was interrupted by a pink skinned girl that slammed the poor red hair boy into the ground.

"Hey~~ My name is Mina Ashido! It is a pleasure to meet you, man with the seven scars!"

It seems that his welcoming was quite surprising.

Suddenly, a brown haired girl appeared behind him.

"Whoa! You made it do U.A.! This must be fate! The girl said.

"My name is Ochako Uraraka! It's a pleasure to meet you, Izuku Midoriya!" Ochako added.

"How do you know my name?" Izuku asked.

"The media knows everything by now, your name was revealed by a user from your middle school! Some reporters found out!"

'_You should've hidden your traces better'_ Momo's words echoed through Izuku's mind.

And then, the woman that was on his mind, Momo Yaoyorozu was looking at him, from the seat at the back at the class, she had a face of surprise and fear at the same time, the thoughts inside her head were obvious, she didn't know how he was able to enter U.A. while being a vigilante.

'How!? How was he accepted into U.A.? This is nonsense! They wouldn't accept someone as cruel as him on this prestigious academy!

Izuku greeted Katsuki, who was on the seat in front of him, then, a man inside a sleeping bag appeared in front of all classroom, he removed the sleeping bag, and what he said was quite shocking.

"My name is Aizawa Shouta and I will be your homeroom teacher."

The class calmed down after 2 seconds, then Aizawa presented the U.A. gym clothing.

"Wear these gym clothes; we're going to have a quirk apprehension test." Aizawa said with a bored tone

Eventually, the class made their way to the P.E. grounds with their gym clothing on. They were in a baseball-alike field. They were going to test their quirks.

"Izuku Midoriya, a well-known vigilante that shows no mercy towards its enemies, what is your highest throw on middle school?" Aizawa asked.

"Around 15 meters."

Izuku's classmates were shocked.

"Only that?!" Kirishima was surprised.

"This nerd was not who he used to be now back in middle school" Bakugou added.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ochako asked.

"I'm saying, back in middle school, he suddenly disappeared for 2 years, then, he returned like that. Buff and almost invincible."

"And how did he look like?" Tooru Hagakure asked.

"Tch! STOP ASKING ABOUT DEKU GODDAMNIT!"

"You can do whatever you want as long as you don't leave that circle, that includes using your quirk."

"We can use our quirks?!"

"That is so cool! That's the U.A. academy!"

"This is going to be fun!"

"Fun, huh? All right, whoever drops by last will be judged of no potential and will be expelled." Aizawa revealed.

The class was shocked again.

"Go ahead, seven scarred delinquent. Show me what you're made of."

Izuku prepared to launch the ball, he aimed for two seconds, then, he threw the ball. The ball flew through the skies.

"_500 meters."_ The phone showed the distance

"WEIRD FLEX BUT OK!" Kirishima screamed

Suddenly, Aizawa's cloth were launched at Izuku, wrapping around him and dragging him towards Aizawa.

"You're holding back." Aizawa said. "How can you try to become a hero without showing a minimum of your potential? I am planning on expel you first if you only use your physical strength, I'll give you two more tries, use them precisely." The teacher added.

"Very well" Izuku said, he wasn't even a bit afraid.

Izuku grabbed another ball, then, he did the "usual".

"**HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"**

His gym clothes ripped during the growth of his muscles. But this time, he was going to show even more strength.

"**HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH"**

An intense blue aura flowed through him, he was going to show his full strength

"When is he going to stop screaming?" Mina said.

"This… is…. so… MANLY!" Kirishima said

**HWOOO WATAAAA!"**

Izuku threw the ball with all of his might; the ball went to the clouds. Everyone lost sight on the ball.

"_1.5 kilometers" _The phone showed the final results.

"Interesting" Aizawa Shouta said, he was surprised by the kid's strength.

"Insane! How can someone carry such power!? Mina screamed.

The quirk apprehension test flowed with intensity, Izuku won first place in all kinds of tests. He jumped higher than all of the students, he was so fast, it was like he was teleporting, but he wasn't. In the lifting exercise, there was no wonder Midoriya would win. He had way too many traits. Soon, the test ended, and Aizawa showed the results.

_**Final Results:**_

1st: Izuku Midoriya

2nd: Momo Yaoyorozu

3rd: Shoto Todoroki

4th:Katsuki Bakugou

5th: Tenya Iida

6th: Fumikage Tokoyami

7th: Mezo Shoji

8th: Mashirao Ojiro

9th Eijiro Kirishima

10th: Mina Ashido

11th: Ochako Uraraka

12th: Koji Koda

13th: Rikido Sato

14th: Tsuyu Asui

15th: Yuga Aoyama

16th: Hanta Sero

17th: Denki Kaminari

18th: Kyoka Jiro

19th: Toru Hagakure

20th: Minoru Mineta

"Oh, and about you being expelled, it's all a lie, class dismissed, see you all next class." Aizawa Shouta said with a bored voice.

"WHAAAAT" Everyone except Momo and Izuku screamed.

Izuku was making his way back home when he heard his name being called.

"Oi Midoriyaaaa!" The red haired boy Kirishima called him

"Hey, Izuku, do you have any more pictures of you in middle school?" Eijiro asked

"Why do you want to know?

"Y'know, because I kind of searched about you on the internet, and I saw your middle school year book, and man, you were a snowflake! What the hell happened to you?!"

Midoriya kept himself quiet; he gave a slow sigh and decided to answer that question.

"I trained."

"DUH! I can see that! But I heard Katsuki Bakugou talking about you being quirkless, and late bloomers are really rare today, and also, on an article on the internet, it tells something about "Hokuto Shinken"…"

"What about Hokuto Shinken?"

"Can you… teach me?"

"No."

"Oh… C'mon, man!"

"What? Why do you want my power?"

"Because it's MANLY!"

"You don't get these scars simply because it'smanly."

"Well, you're right, but if I prove myself worthy, will you pass it down to me?"

"Who knows? I don't know how to teach."

"Well, I think it is asking too much of you, well, see ya!" Kirishima ran towards his home, Izuku the resumed his way home too.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Izuku was walking towards his house, he opened the door and had a surprise.

"All Might?"

"**Young Midoriya! We were expecting you!"**

All Might was talking to his mother, waiting for Izuku's return, Midoriya then asked why was he here, and he answered:

"**Young Midoriya, remember about One-For-All ?"**

Izuku's eyes widened.

"What about it?"

"**It's my time to pass it down to you! Now… EAT THIS!"**

**BOOM! Here goes the fifth chapter! Two chapters this week huh? Not bad! 2.5K words in just one day.. this is the result of having Friday all to you! Now to revise the ideas of this chapter…**

**How will Izuku's classmates deal with the vigilante? Will our hero manage to keep his vigilante work while attending U.A.? And most importantly, How powerful will Izuku be with One-For-All? Find out in the future of "The Smash of The North Star"!**


	6. Friends'

**OI OI OI OI! GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS?! OMAE WA MOU SHINDEIRU TIME!I'm now completely addicted to Hokuto no Ken! (This chapter will also have manga spoilers) And I also would like to announce some stuff…**

**After I finish season 1 of the canon series, I'll stop for a bit, and then, I'll work on a new fic I'm planning to do about My Hero Academia, it'll be another crossover, and I think no one done it yet, and the concept is super cool! **

**All right! Enough talk! Let's get right into the action!**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Fist of The North Star, please support the official release**

The Smash of the North Star

Chapter 6

By: Confused Pharaoh

"**So, young Midoriya, have you swallowed the hair?"** All Might said, in a very proud voice.

"I guess, but I don't feel any different at all." Izuku responded.

All Might explained to him how One-For-All worked, and told him that it would take some time for him to activate the inherited quirk. Then, All Might left, saying he will be seeing him at school the next day.

Izuku then made his way out of his house, and made his way to a vending machine to get a drink.

"Hot day outside, isn't it freshman?" Izuku heard a voice and turned himself behind, he then saw Mirio Togata in hero suit again, Izuku almost thought he wanted to spare again.

"Nice to see you Mirio, what are you doing in your hero suit?" Izuku asked Togata.

"Oh me? I'm patrolling! But I came here to ask you something!"

"And what would that be?"

"Let's go patrolling! I asked the principal if I could invite you and he said yes!" Mirio said with an excited voice, like a child would do.

"Very well." Izuku responded.

**XXXxxxXXX**

The two kept patrolling for some time, they done some community work and helped some people along the way, but no criminals were involved in this situation, until now…

"Hey Midoriya, why is the air pink?" Miro asked, the environment around him started to slowly change, the scenery started to be spread with a pink mist.

"Hey hey hey! Looks like there are some heroes patrolling, huh?" A mysterious, male voice said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Mirio, without being able to see the individual, asked.

"Oh, getting straight to the point? Have you ever heard about the hero killer Stain? Well, we can say I do the same things as him, but we have different ideals…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I recently learned that the man with the seven scars got into U.A., and that is unacceptable. I was hoping he would get arrested for being a vigilante so I could leave him alone, but before he gets his provisional license, I must kill him. And I hope you don't interfere, because the poison must've already gotten inside you…"

"What the?"

Suddenly Mirio and Izuku fell to the ground weakened, it was like they were getting weaker and weaker, and then, they couldn't even get up. Then, a figure could be seen in the mist, approaching the two.

"You must be the man with the seven scars, don't you?" The man was tall and had a buff body, wearing a hoodie, jeans, and a motorcycle helmet.

Izuku didn't respond him, and then, the poisonous man made his way to Midoriya, crouched down and looked to Izuku in the face.

"The feared vigilante's killed during a community work, huh? How pathetic, I'm going to enjoy making a victim out of you…"

"You… must be Pink Mist, the one who kills heroes in their most casual moments…" Mirio said.

"This is… unforgivable…" Izuku Midoriya started to get infuriated.

"Heh! You are going to die in five minutes, anyway? Your body is already weakened because of my poisonous gas! What the hell can you do?!"

Suddenly, with insane speed, Izuku strike his two fingers in the villain's forehead, breaking through the helmet and revealing his face, bald with no eyebrows, while placing his two fingers in the villain's forehead, Mirio saw a true gruesome moment. The victim's skeleton exploded out of his body, blood lied everywhere, Pink Mist became another unfortunate victim of the man with the seven scars.

_**北斗壊骨拳**__**,**__** Bone Crushing Fist!**_

The mist initially faded out, only with the villain's exploded corpse stayed on the ground, Izuku slowly got up and held Mirio, and then, they saw a familiar figure approaching them.

"It looks like my prevision worked; you were indeed going to confront Pink Mist…"

"Sir Nighteye!" Mirio called.

"Kuroko, hand him over the antidote needle."

"Yes sir!" A blue skinned girl appeared, she instantly gave Mirio a needle, and hesitated a bit when trying to give Midoriya a needle, she was blushing a bit, and she was obviously scared. She successively gave him the needle, Izuku noticed the look of fear in her face.

"Sorry, did you have trouble handing these over for me? I apologize." Izuku said with a true gentleman voice.

'He.. .is such a gentleman!' Kuroko thought, blushing completely when looking at him.

Izuku inserted the needle in his arm, feeling the poison get weaker by the second, Mirio did the same thing.

"So, Izuku Midoriya, it seems that everything went according to my predictions, this man would become another victim of 'Hokuto Shinken'." Sir Nighteye said looking at Izuku with a serious face.

"So you can predict things? A useful quirk indeed." Izuku added.

"Yes, and I must say the battle isn't over yet. Izuku, from now on you should always prepare to fight, you will possibly be the most tagged person of all Japan, a powerful and feared vigilante will be targeted by many killers, and your identity was already exposed, so you better watch out."

"I am always ready Sir Nighteye, since 2 years ago, I joined an unstoppable battle fever, I am used to these types of situation." Izuku responded.

"Good, we'll see each other in the future, man with the seven scars…" Nighteye, Mirio, and Kuroko left.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Izuku sat down in his assigned seat at class 1-A, he entered at the same time as the student Tenya Iida, they discussed a little.

"I have to admit this, young Midoriya, at first I was scared to talk with a feared vigilante, but I didn't know how a good person you were! Forgive me for my preconception of your personality!"

"Don't worry about it, Iida."

Soon, all students from class 1-A gathered themselves, it seems that Izuku was getting quite popular in his class, he should've felt great, but he wasn't feeling that way. To Izuku, being popular means having a great number of friends, and for _that_ reason, he still didn't consider anyone from class 1-A his friend, the word "friend" reminded him of _them._

While waiting for their homeroom teacher, Ochako Uraraka, the brown haired girl, approached Izuku.

"Hey… What is with that sorrow face of yours…?" Uraraka asked.

"Nothing." Izuku responded, in a serious tone.

Right behind him, someone was watching him, a half red and white haired teen, looked towards Izuku, he recognized those types of eyes, those were the eyes of someone who had been under a great trauma, he knew that better than anyone on class 1-A.

'Those eyes… I heard from Bakugou that Midoriya disappeared for around 2 years, and before that, he was a quirkless weakling… something must've happened in those two years, something that made him strong enough to save All Might twice… I am going to find out what happened to him, and I am going to surpass you, Izuku Midoriya…' Shoto Todoroki thought to himself.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice coming through the door like a 'normal person'.

"**I AM HERE COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!**" All Might said, arriving in his silver age costume.

"Whoa it is All Might!"

"He is teaching at U.A.!"

"I wonder what lesson we'll have!"

"**Young students! Today we are going to have a special lesson, combat training, that is!"**

The students and All Might made their way to ground Beta, where they put on their hero costumes.

Izuku's hero costume was a blue jacket that covered a red shirt, alongside a jeans and brown shoes.

"Midoriya, I think those are casual clothing, kero." Tsuyu said.

"I think you misunderstood the point, Asui, his costume is made to have his shirt ripped! Because it is MANLY!" Kirishima responded.

"Oh, showing off huh, Midoriya, and please call me Tsu."

"Uh, ok sorry." Kirishima apologized.

"**All right enough talk, young people! Let's present the teams!."**

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou.

Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Eijiro Kirishima.

Team C: Minoru Mineta and Denki Kaminari.

Team D: Momo Yaoyorozu and Yuga Aoyama.

Team E: Mashirao Ojiro and Mezo Shoji.

Team F: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami.

Team G: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda.

Team H: Tenya Iida and Kyoka Jirou.

Team I: Mina Ashido and Toru Hagakure.

Team J: Ochako Uraraka and Hanta Sero.

(You can see that there is a great difference from the canon here.)

"AAA? WHY DO I GET TO STAY WITH SHITTY DEKU?!" Bakugou complained.

"Let's do our best, Katsuki Bakugou…" Izuku interacted with Bakugou.

"**All right, now that the teams are set, let's get to our first battle!" All Might said in a proud voice.**

First battle: Team A heroes vs. Team B villains.

"What a relief! They already made the strongest face the strongest!" Mineta said in relief.

"**All right, team B has 5 minutes to hide the bomb and form a plan, then, the battle will start!"**

And soon, 5 minutes passed, Izuku and Katsuki made their way inside the building; they stopped in one of the corridors to analyze the situation.

"Listen up, Deku, I'm not going to cooperate, and I DON'T need your help, I can beat weird hair and half-'n'-half on my own, you list- HEY WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Katsuki screamed, he didn't notice Deku had already parted himself to combat.

Izuku was on the stairs, he made his way to the second floor, and when he got there, he stopped.

'I'm feeling a great flow of Tōki coming from that room, this intense aura must be from Kirishima, he sure is energetic, he is completely still, he must be protecting the bomb!' Izuku thought to himself, and before he could make his way to the room, a mountain of Ice covered Izuku all of sudden, immobilizing him entirely.

"I don't know how you do it, Midoriya, but you already located the bomb, but you also fell in my trap. I must say you got close, but the battle is over, now I just have to take care of Bakugou and-" Before Shoto could finish, he started hearing a familiar noise coming from the pile of ice.

'What is this sound…? Is like I'm hearing a lot of 'ATATATATA's'…

Then, the sound got louder and louder, until he could clearly hear what was going on.

"**ATATATATATATATATATA ATAAAAH!**" Izuku screamed from under the ice, he was breaking raw ice with just the barrage of his fists, each attack was performed strongly enough to destroy the cold stone, until he made his way towards Shoto by breaking the mountain of ice, and then, before Shoto could make another mountain of ice to cover Midoriya, Izuku punched Shoto in the chest, causing some kind of immense pain in Todoroki.

_**醒鋭孔**__**,**__** Sobering Sharp Hole!**_

"A-AAAARGH!" Shoto screamed in pain, the pain was so big, he couldn't even move, nor use his quirk, then, Izuku left Shoto in the floor like he was just an object, and made his way towards the room Kirishima was in.

"So you found me, Midoriya! I'm gonna tell ya, I don't pick easy on my opponents!"

"Neither I do."

Kirishima and Izuku initiated their fighting poses, ready to face each other. Meanwhile, at an audience room…

"Whoa… Izuku really doesn't show mercy on his opponents! That is so cruel whatever he done to Todoroki!" Tooru said in fear.

"Actually, he must've used his quirk on Todoroki, I can barely consider that mercy, but if he wasn't showing mercy, his injuries could've become even worse. " Tenya commented.

"A cruel, but merciful act indeed." Momo said, with a tone of fear.

Back in the battlefield.

Izuku and Eijiro ran towards each other at the same time, Kirishima tried to strike Izuku's chin with his elbow, but Izuku dodged the hit by crouching down, and trying to strike Kirishima's chest, was dodged easily by the reflexes of the red hair. Next, Eijiro activated his hardening quirk while he gathered distance from the young warrior. Eventually, Izuku suddenly appered behind him, but Kirishima's reflexes were strong enough to try to counter Izuku, however, his attack was futile as Midoriya's reflexes were even higher.

"**ATATATATATATA!"** Izuku started to throw a barrage of punches at Kirishima, and this time, Eijiro returned the favor, he also started to throw a barrage of punches at Izuku with an extreme speed, each fist collided, making it impossible for any fist to successively hit one's face.

"Not bad, not bad! You're not the only one who is good at man to man fights!" Kirishima complimented.

"This is the end!" Midoriya declared.

Suddenly Izuku threw a kick that send Eijiro Kirishima straight in the air, his hardening quirk prevented him from being stunned by the attack, and when he tried to recover from the kick, Izuku jumped in Kirishima's midair position, and when his jump reached Kirishima, he threw another barrage of punches at the red hair teen, and this time, all of them successively hit the hardened young man.

"**ATATATATATATATATA WATAAAH"** Izuku successively punched every hit at Kirishima, to the red hair's benefit, the hardening quirk reduced the damage by 60%, however something was going on, surely his quirk makes the pain lower, but the punches weren't hurting at all! Something was going on.

Both teens fell on the ground, Izuku landed perfectly while Kirishima slammed into the ground hard.

"Ow… You surely are good at fighting Midoriya, it is like you have so much experience at fighting…"

When Kirishima tried to get up, he couldn't move! His body was completely paralyzed!

"You… did your thing didn't you, Midoriya…?"

"I pressed 7 pressure points on your body, you won't be able to move anymore, but don't worry about it, the effect will last for no more than 15 minutes, the time this combat training finish, you'll be able to move perfectly." Izuku explained.

"Heh, we lost…" Eijiro said.

When Izuku would try to grab the bomb, it was suddenly blocked by I pile of ice, it seems that someone was awake from the pain.

"Midoriya… you're insane, I think you just broke more than six ribs from that punch you gave me" Shoto Todoroki said huffing in tiredness.

Izuku turned himself to face Shoto, this would be their final round.

"Your ice is useless against me; you'll have to use all the secrets techniques you have to defeat me. In other words, you should use your _full power_"

When Todoroki heard those words, he immediately got a serious tone in his face; his eyes showed anger and disgust, he clearly remembered something that made him furious.

"I will defeat you only using my ice quirk, there's no need to use my fire." Shoto responded.

"Then your fate is sealed."

'The next blow will finish him' Izuku thought.

"_**DIEEEEEE!"**_ A mighty scream was heard from behind Shoto, suddenly, the spiky haired blonde completely exploded Todoroki's back.

"Bakugou?" Izuku and Kirishima said at the same time.

"Tch! Having fun, _Deku?!_ Don't try to leave me searching for your ass ever again, damn it!"

Todoroki got up from the ground and made a mountain of ice that covered the entire building at once, but it was futile.

"**DIE! DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIEEEEEEE!**" Bakugou's screams could be heard destroying the ice using multiple explosions.

**ATATATATATATATATA WATAAH!** Izuku then started to flow a barrage of punches even stronger than before, breaking the ice mountain faster and reaching Todoroki the same time as Katsuki.

"This is the end!" Izuku and Bakugou said at the same time, almost being able to grab Shoto, but then, they heard an alarm.

"What? Time is over?" Kirishima wondered.

"**Young students, I'll be stopping your fight, your combat has exceeded its limits, due to Kirishima being 'captured' by Izuku's paralyzing ability, the victory is from the hero team!"** All Might said.

"I could've finished it on my own, Deku!" Bakugou complained

"Very well." Izuku responded

**XXXxxxXXX**

The battles flowed intensely as everybody got inspired with the battle of the 4 teens, after the combat training finished, They all went back to class. The only ones not present were Shoto and Kirishima, who were at Recovery Girl's office due to Shoto's broken ribs and Kirishima's still active paralysis."

"Kaminari, stop making fun of the name Pepino the Brief, it is historical context-" Aizawa was finishing his sentence when Recovery girl interrupted the class by calling him.

"Aizawa, could you come here for a second?" Chiyo said.

"Sure thing."

The two walked out of the classroom to discuss.

"What do you want to talk about, Chiyo?"

"Your student, Izuku Midoriya, or 'the man with the seven scars' seems to be a little to cruel in this combat training thing, even if he doesn't explode any of the limbs of the students like he does with his victims, his quirk's effects seems to be invincible against my healing quirk, young Todoroki's still with a lot of pain throughout his body, he also broke 4 ribs, and Kirishima's still healing of his paralysis. I need to know exactly what this boy's quirk is, and before you go, make sure to put more rules into combat training so young Midoriya doesn't almost kill one of your students." Chiyo explained.

"Leave it to me."

**XXXxxxXXX**

After class…

"Man, you said that the paralysis would last only 15 minutes! It last 1 hour and a half! That is not manly at all!" Kirishima complained.

"I apologize." Izuku said.

"Hey, that Bakugou guy calls you Deku, doesn't he?" Ochako Uraraka asked.

"Yes, why?" Izuku asked.

"Why does Deku mean?"

"Deku means useless or worthless, it was a childhood name he gave me."

"Really? That sounds more like Dekiru, like 'you can't do it'!" Ochako cheered

"Can I call you Deku?" She added.

"Sure, I don't really mind."

The 3 teens were talking at the front of the school; luckily Izuku avoided the press media so he could talk to his 'friends'.

And then, a 4th teen appeared, this time is Shoto Todoroki, he asked Izuku to talk to him in particular.

The two distanced themselves from the 2 other teens, then, Shoto asked Izuku.

"Your eyes… show that you've experienced a lot in your life, I can tell that I passed through similar things if you ask me, but I wanted to hear from you, what happened to you, what made you so strong and how did that make you follow the path of vigilantism?"

"There's no need for you to know, Todoroki."

'So he's hiding information, huh? I will give up for now, but eventually, I'm going to find out…' Shoto thought to himself

The two separated themselves and left, Izuku returned home, this time he didn't get scolded by his mother, but he had to clean the house.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Meanwhile, at the league of villain's base.

"Kurogiri, how is our project going?" Shigaraki asked.

"Just more 2 or 3 days, and we'll invade U.A., kill All Might, and Izuku Midoriya."

"Ho ho… can't wait until the perfect Nomu gets ready, I can't wait to see the hero society fall to the ground…" Shigaraki laughed.

**Aaaand, 3.4K words! There was no Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru this time… but next chapter will be The USJ and we'll get an EPIC fight between Izuku and the perfect Nomu, just wait! There MAY be another chapter this week, so stay tuned! Now, to revise the ideas of this chapter…**

**When will Izuku awaken One-For-All? How strong will be the perfect Nomu, will Todoroki find out about Izuku's mysterious past? Find out more in the future of "Smash of The North Star!"**


	7. Sorrow

**Ho Ho! Here comes the last chapter of this season! The USJ will feature an epic battle! It is time for THE SMASH OF THE NORTH STAAAAR! And before we start, I'll comment some stuff…**

**When I finish the season 1 of the OTHER fan fiction I'm planning on working on, I'll return to "Smash of The North Star" to make the second season, now enough said, let us begin!**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Fist of the North Star**

Smash of the North Star

Chapter 7

By: Confused Pharaoh.

"All right, I want you all to pick a class representative…" Eraserhead told his class.

"A class representative? So cool!"

"I want to be a class representative!"

"No, I want to be!"

"Listen up, everyone! We must face this challenge in a democratic method! We vote for who will be our class representative!" Iida told everyone, then, they accepted this method.

And soon, the votes were made, and impressively, Izuku got 3 votes.

"AAA?! WHO VOTED FOR SHITTY DEKU?!"

Uraraka was whistling.

"It was me, Bakugou!" Kirishima said.

"AAA!? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO VOTE FOR DEKU, WEIRD HAIR?!"

"Because… from all people in this classroom, Midoriya is the one who seems to have a lot more combat experience than us, he always seems like he can take care of every situation with a calm expression, if it wasn't for the time limit, he would have defeated Todoroki!" Kirishima explained.

"I wouldn't be so sure about-" Todoroki was interrupted.

"AND WHY DOES THAT MAKE HIM A GREAT CLASS REPRESENTATIVE?!" Bakugou screamed.

"I refuse." Midoriya told the class.

"What?! Why?" Kirishima asked.

"I don't want to lead; I'm not a great leader." Izuku responded with a completely calm voice.

"What? Impossible, Midoriya, listen, how can you know if you never did lead? I'm sure you'll be an awesome leader and-"

"I said I refuse." Midoriya interrupted Kirishima.

'The last time I was a leader, I failed miserably, and because of me, _they_ are all dead.' Izuku thought, his expression soon turned from a serious face, to some sort of sorrowful eyes, no one noticed the change of expression, except for one student, Shoto Todoroki, he looked at his eyes with attention, and started to connect the dots.

'So Midoriya made this sorrowful eyes when he was asked to lead people, huh? If I'm not wrong, this has something to do with PTSD… this post-traumatic event happened because something must've happened when Midoriya was being the center of attention, and he probably doesn't want that occasion to happen again…' Todoroki thought, he would pay attention to Izuku all the time in attempt to understand what happened to Izuku Midoriya, and now, he got another clue.

After the class discussed for a long time, Aizawa entered the classroom.

"Have you seriously didn't even decide who's your class representative? That's it, I'm picking one… Midoriya, you are our class representative from now on."

"I refu-"

"No butts." Aizawa interrupted Izuku.

And then, Izuku Midoriya was defeated.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Then, the students were dismissed, when stepping outside the gate, Izuku had an unexpected view. Hundreds of reporters surrounded him, all of them were asking about All Might being his teacher, and people recognizing his vigilante work, and Izuku had his strategies.

In a blink of an eye, Izuku jumped really high, flipping all over the reporters, and landing perfectly on the ground, but then, before he could run, he saw the press media, not only giving up on talking to him, but trying to enter the U.A. campus, while observing the scene outside of the gate, he felt someone with an evil flow of Tōki in all of that army of reporters. Something weird was going on there, he decided to go check it, and right after he reached the school grounds again, he felt another Tōki appear right next to the other presence, and suddenly, both presences disappeared, the individual somehow… teleported…

**XXXxxxXXX**

Class 1-A the next day was going to have a special training, they were going to the USJ, the entire class got on the bus, Izuku, sat in his seat, waiting for his classmates to sit down. When all the students sat down at their seats in the bus, Izuku heard a polite voice asking him something.

"So, Izuku Midoriya, how exactly your quirk works…?" Momo Yaoyorozu asked him.

Even though Momo arrested him once and still showed fear towards him, Izuku still answered her.

"My power? Well, Hokuto Shinken is an ancient Chinese martial arts that consists in pressing one of the hidden 708 power points in your body, I can make a person blow from inside out if I hit one of the pressure points."

"An ancient martial arts? So are you saying that you learned that power and didn't develop one?" Momo asked.

"Indeed.."

"So what is your original quirk then?"

"None, I am quirkless."

The answer shocked the people on the bus.

"What? Impossible, your physical strength, speed and techniques that I saw can't be done by simple martial arts!" Momo questioned.

"Simply because Hokuto Shinken isn't any simple type of martial arts, it is a martial arts that has 1800 years of history, its power isn't based off any quirk, Hokuto Shinken's power is feed by your Tōki."

"Tō…ki?" Momo asked. "If I'm not wrong Tōki means fighting spirit, but all of this is just mere folktale, such things as spiritual energies don't actually exist! Even if we live in a society where the extraordinary is ordinary, this bypasses the logic of quirks, it is physically impossible!" Momo concluded.

"I thought the same thing of it too, but once you understand that quirks aren't the only powers that exist, everything becomes possible." Izuku replied.

"We're here!" Aizawa announced.

**XXXxxxXXX**

"So this is the USJ, huh?" Kirishima said.

"It's so huge!" Uraraka said.

All students made their way inside the massive construction, there were many simulative stages for training, it was amazing, the hero Thirteen presented him all the arenas, and then, Izuku saw an area that simulated a small wasteland with broken buildings.

'It looks so much alike… no… I can't think about that now.' Izuku thought when he saw the 'familiar' location, making his sorrowful eyes return.

'Something about his PTSD must have something to do with this area…' Shoto thought when seeing Izuku's sorrowful eyes again.

All the students made their way to the center of the USJ, Thirteen would start the lesson, but then, a mysterious mist covered the entire area, a great number of villains started to walk out of the mist, the USJ was being attacked!

"All students, get out of here immediately! " Aizawa demanded.

Soon, the entire USJ was covered with villains and criminals, and when they would prepare to attack, silence took over, all the villains surrounding the area were waiting for something to happen.

_**Crack, crack**__!_

A sound of someone cracking their knuckles was heard behind Eraserhead, then, the underground hero looked behind him to find Izuku Midoriya, looking at every villain, he was ready to fight.

"Midoriya, didn't you heard? You need to get out of here!"

Izuku walked over Aizawa, ignoring his existence completely.

"Move." This was what Izuku told the army of villains, who seemed to get pissed off to what the young warrior said, then, a bunch of villains ran towards Izuku.

"DON'T PISS US OFF"

"YOU ARE GETTING TOO COCKY, KID!"

"I'M GONNA SMASH YOU!"

"_**HWAAAATOO, WHATAA!**__"_ Izuku punched and kicked every villain, each time a villain would try to get him, he would punch them and they would fall at the floor.

"Hey.. it doesn't hurt at all…" One of the villain said.

"Yeah… it totally doesn't…" Another one responded.

Before they could react, their heads blew up, every villain that attacked Midoriya died.

"That is enough!" A sick voice was heard from a mountain above.

In the mountain, it could be seen a light blue haired teen with various hands covering his body, a person made out of purple mist, and behind them, was a monster, being 7'0 tall, it was completely muscular, purple, and instead of having a beak, a mouth full of teeth and yellow eyes, its back was black, its face resembled a skull, it had two horns, each at one side of its head. That thing was beyond human.

"Man with the seven scars, it is NOT a pleasure to see you again, remember that Nomu you killed? Well, this time, we made one, but this one… is completely stronger…. This is the PERFECT Nomu!"

"Shigaraki, remember our purpose here…" Kurogiri told him.

"Yes… Since All Might isn't here, we kill Izuku Midoriya first…"

Suddenly, without Tomura giving orders, the Nomu jumped towards Izuku, in a matter of seconds, the Nomu suddenly appeared in front of Midoriya, before our young warrior could react, he was punched in the gut, the pressure of the monster's punch, was enough for Izuku to spill out blood and fall to the ground in constant pain.

"S-such power…" Izuku groaned.

Before the Nomu could smash him down with its feet, Izuku rolled sideways and dodged its foot, quickly got back to his feet and jumped in front of the Nomu.

"_**HWAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"**_ Izuku made his muscles grow until his hero suit's shirt rips, then, he launched a barrage of punches at the Nomu.

"_**ATATATATATATATATA WHATAAA!**_"

The punches forced the Nomu to fly 20 feet away from Izuku.

_**北斗百裂拳**__**,**__** Hundred Rending Fists of the North Star!**_

"You fool…" Shigaraki mumbled.

Izuku quickly looked towards Shigaraki, but before he could run towards the ill teen, the Nomu jumped towards Izuku, and then, it launched a beam from its mouth that dragged Izuku away into the horizon.

'I-Impossible! I was sure I pressed the Nomu's pressure points! It should've blown up by now!' Izuku was thinking while he was flying towards a simulated building.

Izuku collided with the building and landed inside, he slowly got up to his feet, it would take a while to get back to the battlefield.

"That monster almost obliterated Deku…" Katsuki said, he was beating up some villains when he saw the young warrior flying through the entire USJ.

"Man… And it looks like he survived! Let's go check on him!" Kirishima, who was right next to Bakugou said.

The two teens made their way towards the building Izuku collided, when reaching the floor he was in, Kirishima ran towards Midoriya.

"Hey Midoriya, you all right? You kinda flew through the entire USJ because of some sort of laser!"

"Kirishima, it seems that we're facing someone stronger that All Might…" Izuku told the red hair.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Kirishima and Bakugou screamed at the same time.

"Some months ago, I encountered the so called "League of Villains", they made an artificial being called a "Nomu", I killed it easily, but it seems that they made another version of the monster, and this one, was designed to resist my Hokuto Shinken…"

"Wait, Midoriya, you said your Hokuto Shinken consists on pressing the pressure points of someone back in the bus… are you saying that… this Nomu doesn't have any pressure points…?"

"Most likely."

"Oh crap…"

The only things the boys could hope for now, was for All Might to return and save their skins, but Izuku was thinking something, he had his power, he just needed to awaken it.

Meanwhile, in the center of the USJ.

"Tomura, any possible thinking on what is your next move?" Kurogiri asked.

"Well, this Nomu is the triple of power our previous Nomu had, in other words, it can take on All Might's 300%, if he could reach such potential… This artificial being is amazing, I don't even need to scream commands for it to listen… it follows my mind anyway…"

When Shigaraki was thinking, All For One's voice echoed through his mind.

"**Shigaraki, this Nomu I specially developed for you has some sort of copy of your brain in it, whatever you think and intend to do, it will do too, not only that, but this Nomu has a special body that can resist Izuku Midoriya's ability, the so called Hokuto Shinken, I fought it once before in my past, can finally be defeated by something even greater than it, something with multiple abilities, this Nomu is designed to defeat anything on its path, so use it carefully."**

Tomura didn't even need to observe the Nomu, it knew what it should do next, so it would destroy every single hero that crosses its path.

Back into the broken building…

Izuku, Kirishima and Bakugou made their way out of the building, hoping to gather the other students so they could escape together, but suddenly, they saw a purple figure blocking the sunlight, before they could scream, a purple force field covered the Nomu, and then, it flew towards the boys.

'There is something weird about that energy sphere…' Izuku thought. Then, he noticed the ground that the Nomu was flying through, was being… erased…

"THERE REALLY IS SOMETHING WEIRD WITH THIS THING, KIRISHIMA, BAKUGOU GET OUT OF THIS SPOT NOW!" Izuku screamed, then, the three boys jumped out of the way of the spherical field, and when it collided in the building they were in, the construction suddenly disappeared… it was, erased. One of the Nomu's abilities was to erase substances!

"What the hell!" Katsuki screamed.

"The building we were in… just disintegrated!" Eijiro commented

"This is going to be a tough fight" Izuku said.

Izuku stared at the building, initiated his fighting pose and waited for the Nomu to strike, then, the Nomu shot a beam from the ruins of the building, Izuku was fast enough to turn sideways and dodge the laser.

"This trick won't work on me again…" Izuku said.

The Nomu advanced towards Midoriya, and tried to punch him in the face, but was easily dodged and countered by his two hands, then, he stuffed his fingers inside the chest of the Nomu, trying to strike an assassination technique.

'This heartbeat… is coming from the wrong side of its chest!' Izuku thought when feeling the Nomu's heartbeat in its chest.

Before Izuku could remove his hands from the monster's body, the Nomu quickly countered with multiple punches on his face, making Midoriya fly 30 feet away and colliding in another building.

On the top of one building, a portal gate opened, revealing Shigaraki and Kurogiri, they were seeing Izuku being obliterated by the Nomu.

"This is beyond perfect! When All Might arrive, Izuku Midoriya will be already dead! HOW IRONIC!" Tomura laughed.

No matter how Izuku tried to strike the Nomu, he would get countered multiple times and knocked away, this repeated itself for some times, and now, Izuku was dripping blood from his forehead, his body was already really hurt, a normal person wouldn't even be able to stand with wounds like Izuku had.

'This monster… is too strong… Hokuto Shinken does not work on it! No… there must be a secret! Its heartbeat was coming from the right side of its chest… the original body would have their heart placed on the left side… something is completely wrong with that body, if it was made for destroying me, they wouldn't invert the location of the heart so unnecessarily… unless…' Izuku brainstormed a weakness to the monster; he would eventually find the mysteries on its body.

"It is useless hero! This Nomu was made to kill you! Your Hokuto Shinken will never work on it!" Tomura said

"We'll see about that…" Izuku responded

Then, the Nomu jumped towards Izuku once more, and this time, Izuku dodged by jumping in the air, during the time he was in midair, he threw his arms towards the Nomu, and launched a deadly technique…

"_**Hokuto Shinken no Ougi, Tenha Kassatsu!"**_ Izuku screamed.

_**天破活殺**__**, Heaven Breaking Impalement!**_

A flow of Tōki was launch into the Nomu's direction, it successively hit the Nomu, several holes in the Nomu's body were made, then, its body started to dilatate.

"Just as I thought… your body has its organs inverted, consequently, your pressure points would be inverted too! I found out the secret why Hokuto Shinken didn't work on your body!"

Instead of blowing up, the Nomu started to manipulate its own body, and then, the body was shrunk back on its original side.

'This ability can only be used by people who are professional users of Tōki, this Nomu reversed its body in a matter of seconds and I doubt it received any training… how did I not think of this before!? All For One was the one who designed this Nomu! He knows the existence of Hokuto Shinken! This bastard… he once took everything from me! I'm now mad! I'm going to murder this Nomu with all my rage!' Izuku thought, and then, he advanced towards the Nomu.

"Damn it… this bastard revealed the Nomu's secret, if he keeps this fight up, the Nomu will eventually die and we won't be able to kill All Might! I must retreat it! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, NOMU!" Even though Shigaraki didn't need to give orders to the Nomu, the monster would return eventually, but this time, something different happened, the Nomu kept looking towards Izuku, it didn't listen to Shigaraki's orders.

"Wait what? I SAID COME BACK HERE NOMU!" Shigaraki repeated.

Again, nothing happened.

"**SHUT UP!" **a monstrous voice was heard from the throat of the Nomu.

"What the…YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LISTEN TO ME! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

"**Nobody gives orders to me! I'm going to finish this combat with this hero on my own! I was created to face whoever I wanted; it is not like a weakling like him can defeat me!"**

"Young Tomura, it seems that the Nomu rebelled itself…" Kurogiri said

"No! It can't be! There must be a logical explanation about this!"

"And there is, back when I thought your previous Nomu, you had to give orders to the monster for it to listen, and now, you didn't need, there were something suspicious about this, and in fact, the Nomu had the same flow of Tōki as you have, in other words, this Nomu had some connection to you! And with my Tenha Kassatsu, I pressed a pressure point where I broke that connection it had to you!" Izuku explained.

"But it still makes no sense! It has a copy of my brain and intentions on its head! It should still listen to MY orders!"

"Actually Tomura, the Nomu did something that really resembled you for a second…" Kurogiri said.

"SHUT UP!" Kurogiri screamed towards Kurogiri.

"**Now… Izuku Midoriya, let us finish what we started!" **The Nomu said, looking towards Izuku, and then, it started to charge a beam in its mouth, ready to strike Midoriya.

"That beam… will probably launch me out of the USJ…" Izuku said.

"**This is the final strike!"** The Nomu said with a mighty voice.

A gigantic beam was shot from the Nomu's mouth, Izuku tried to counter it, but he started to be dragged all the way in the air, this time, he wouldn't just collide into a building…

In a matter of seconds, Izuku's flying body destroyed the rounded roof of the USJ, flying outside of the enormous construction, flying outside of the campus, he landed at the city, and his body was dragged through the street, destroying cars and constructions in its way.

"AAARGH" Izuku groaned in pain.

Izuku was now extremely injured, his body was full of blood, and he must've displaced a load of bones.

Izuku tried to get up, but fell to the ground again in pain; he was in no longer conditions of fighting.

Back in the USJ, the heroes on the area were struggling to defeat the other villains, Eraserhead was punching some villains, until he heard a mighty scream coming from the center of the USJ.

"**I want a new opponent! All of you are too weak! Where is All Might!?"** The Nomu complained.

"All right, now that totally doesn't look like something I would do." Shigaraki said.

"It seems that the Nomu is creating its own personality, even though it has a similar brain to you, it acts differently. " Kurogiri added.

All the heroes looked towards the Nomu, who was looking towards the heroes from the top of a mountain, then, it jumped in the air, the monster was planning on doing something.

"**I am bored! I'm going to destroy everything, including everyone here!"** The Nomu said in anger, then, the eraser force field surrounded it again, but now, the field was even bigger than before, it started to expand bigger and bigger, until it was sized 2/3 of the entire USJ, the Nomu would erase the entire USJ!

"This is bad!" Thirteen said.

"What do we do?!" Ochako said.

"We need to evacuate the area as fast as possible! There is something really weird about that force field!" Thirteen responded.

Eraserhead tried to erase the Nomu's quirk, but the villain that was behind him knocked him out due to he being distracted, and before the Nomu could finish charging, a voice was heard from the entrance of the USJ.

"**I AM HERE!"** All Might said.

Before anyone could commemorate his appearance, he jumped in the Nomu's direction, then, he launched and air strike from his fist, that successively hit and dragged the Nomu away, and deactivated the force field.

"**What you done to one of my students… Is unforgivable!"** The number one hero said in anger.

"**Then come avenge him!"** The Nomu replied.

The two successively landed and started to fight, when All Might punched the Nomu, it didn't work! The Nomu was standing completely still, like nothing had happened to it.

The Nomu countered with a punch, but All Might defended it with his arm, the pressure of the punch was extremely huge, enough to drag All Might 10 feet away, even though he defended the punch.

'This monster… is too strong!' All Might thought.

"**What's wrong, All Might? Can't handle someone who can take you on your 300%?!"**

All Might advance towards the Nomu, he started to launch multiple punches at it, but at the same time, the monster was holding All Might's punches with its bare fists, one by one, All Might would throw his fist aiming for the monster's face, but it was countered by the Nomu's defensive hands.

"That thing… is taking on All Might like he was nothing!"

"**Too weak, TOO WEAK!"** The Nomu screamed at All Might.

"**I'll show you weak!"**

All Might started to flow even faster punches at the Nomu, but the monster's reflexes were faster than his fists, then, All Might started to spit blood from his mouth.

'This is bad, I am close to my time limit! If it keeps up like this, everyone will find out about my weakness!' All Might thought.

Then, the Nomu countered with a punch that sent All Might meters away from it, then, the Nomu charged its beam, and quickly, All Might charge his attack.

"_**TEXAS SMASH!"**_

All Might launched a gigantic air pressure at the Nomu, who launched its beam in All Might's direction, the air pressure was enough to collide with the beam and drill itself through the laser, but before the air pressure could reach the monster, the beam suddenly got stronger, and destroyed the air pressure, making its way towards All Might.

But suddenly, before the beam could reach the number one hero, it blew up right in front of him, like something was standing right in front of it, when the dust cleared itself, Izuku Midoriya was standing right in front of All Might, he was full of blood, a blue aura surrounded his body, and his seven scars had a peculiar color, they were glowing green, the green tone mixed itself with his blue aura, and made a green-blue tone. Izuku had awakened One-For-All, he mixed it with Hokuto Shinken!

"**Saving my reputation for a third time, young Midoriya?"** All Might said.

"**Heh! You again!"** The Nomu complained.

"This time, I'll send you straight to hell!" Izuku screamed.

"**I can tell that you are stronger than before… this aura flowing in you… is truly menacing, but I am going to kill you!"**

"Come, and meet your fate!" Izuku responded.

Then, both fighters advanced at each other, the Nomu tried to grab Midoriya, but was easily countered with Izuku's hands, which grabbed his arms and broke them.

The Nomu retreated several feet, then, before it could regenerate its arms, Izuku ran towards the monster, and he did the usual.

"_**HWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"**_ Izuku released a mighty scream.

"_**ATATATATATATATATATA, WHAAATAAA!**_" Izuku released a flow of punches that caused several air pressures, and sent the Nomu, that collided with a mountain.

"If you want to defeat me, you'll have to use all the secrets techniques you have!" Midoriya commented.

"**Very well!"**

Suddenly, the Nomu got swallowed by the ground, similar to Mirio's quirk, it got expelled from the ground and appeared behind Izuku, grabbing his scruff, pink lighting was released through Izuku's body, then, he fell to the ground paralyzed.

'A paralyzing quirk!?' Izuku thought.

"**Now… this will be the final blow…"**

The Nomu got swallowed by the ground again, then, it disappeared.

Izuku Midoriya tried to move, he felt his arm moving.

'Just as I thought, the paralysis is temporary, whatever you do, when you show up, I'm going to shove my fists into your face!'

Seconds had passed and nothing happened, Izuku lied on the ground waiting for him to strike. And suddenly…

"**EAT SOME OF THIS MOUNTAIN!"** The Nomu was in the air, holding an entire mountain in its hands, that was impossible, Midoriya wasn't going to survive that.

When the Nomu would drop the mountain at Izuku, it felt like time was stopped, Izuku knew, he failed, and he wasn't going to survive.

'I failed… There was no way I can defeat this monster… after all these years I passed to become strong… it was futile. I am still useless, I am still Deku. I'm still weak, after all, I failed you… All Might, I'm sorry.

"And you're going to give up so easily?" Izuku heard a familiar voice.

4 figures were standing in front of him, only Izuku recognized them.

"After all these years, you're not weak! Why did you think we saved you from All For One?" one of the figured said

"I'm sorry, because of me, you all died, and I won't be able to avenge your deaths…" Izuku responded

"Are you seriously still blaming yourself from what happened!? It is not your fault!" Another mysterious figure said.

"Izuku Midoriya, you can't give up that easily, you are not only carrying our fate, but theirs too!" The 4th figure said

"Theirs?" Izuku asked.

Suddenly, Izuku looked behind him, eight mysterious figures could be seen, the One-For-All predecessors were looking at him!

"Are you going to give up, Midoriya? Think twice! You are the chosen one to defeat All-For-One! Now go kill this pebble that is standing in your way!" The first figure said.

And soon, the mountain smashed Midoriya, everyone saw the young warrior getting smashed by the mountain, they couldn't believe it, Izuku Midoriya was dead.

Then, the Nomu landed on the dropped mountain, looking at its surroundings, there was no one who would be a match to it anymore, then, he started to laugh.

"**AHAHAHAHA! This is amazing! No matter how hard you try, I can regenerate and control my pressure points, there's no way you can beat me! I'm immortal, the strongest in the world! There is nothing you can do about it, YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD! AHAHAHAHA!"** The Nomu celebrated, then, it felt a weird light behind him, it was impossible! Izuku Midoriya was standing right behind him, a golden aura surrounded him, Izuku started his fighting pose, when he moved, it looked like several mirages of him were made, there was something new going on.

"**How?! How are you still alive!?" **The Nomu asked.

Izuku didn't respond, the only thing that could be seen was his sorrowful eyes, which were being observed by the entire USJ, the one who was most paying attention was Todoroki, who clearly knew, that Izuku's PTSD triggered again.

The Nomu then made its eraser force field again, advancing towards Izuku, but when it would hit him, he disappeared.

"**What the?!"**

_**無想転生**__**, Nil-Thought Rebirth!**_

Midoriya was standing behind him, his sorrowful eyes carrying emptiness, several flashbacks were being produced in his head.

…

Izuku, 13 years old, training to master Hokuto Shinken, was training in the Raiseden temple, he finished his training, and then, he heard two men discussing behind a door, there they were, the man who found him, Ryuken and his adoptive brother Raoh discussing.

"I don't get it, why did you choose that brat as your successor!" Raoh screamed.

"You don't get it Raoh, he has the true heart of a hero! I chose him because of reasons someone obsessed with power like you wouldn't understand!" Ryuken responded.

Izuku stand behind the door, hiding himself from hearing the conversation.

"So, do you think he'll be able to master Musō Tensei?" Raoh asked.

"…No… Izuku Midoriya is a boy full of life, he does his best to help people, ever since I started to train him, he cannot empty his heart unless he experience true sadness."

"Pathetic."

Izuku didn't stay offended, he was okay with it, in that age, he was a happy boy, before that tragic event happened.

…

And now here he was, using Musō Tensei against this monster, his master was wrong, he was now using the supreme technique of Hokuto Shinken.

"**AAARGH!**" The Nomu screamed, it tried to attack Izuku again, but he teleported behind it every time. And then, Izuku released the final blow.

Izuku jumped backwards, he did a weird movement with his hands, several mirages of his hands were made, the golden aura mixed itself with the green colors that shined through his scars, then, he threw his hands towards the Nomu's direction.

_Remember, young Midoriya, to release One-For-All, raise your butt cheeks and yell with all your might, SMASH!_

A hurricane was launched through Midoriya's hands, when it reached the Nomu, it started to slowly be disintegrated, the pressure, was so strong, all of its pressure points were being pressed at the same time; this was Izuku Midoriya's ultimate technique.

_**粉碎北極星**____**, Smash of the North Star!**_

An explosion was heard from the entire USJ, the Nomu completely blew up, the only remaining was a green smoke that flow through the air, the green smoke had the constellation of the Ursa Major on it.

The Nomu, was dead.

"WHAT, BULSHIT, BULLSHIT! KUROGIRI, THIS GUY IS HACKING!" Shigaraki complained.

"We're retreating now, young Tomura." Kurogiri

All the villains were arrested, except for Shigaraki and Kurogiri. Izuku Midoriya had saved the day, and All Might's reputation once more, everyone around looked at Izuku's bloody body, he was almost dead, then, he fell out of the dropped mountain, and quickly, All Might grabbed him and looked at him in the eyes.

"You did it, young Midoriya, you saved the day."

Izuku was unconscious, still with a serious face even when he is sleeping.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Izuku entered the classroom, everyone looked at him with surprised faces, he didn't even look at them. He sat down in his chair and waited for Aizawa's arrival.

"Look at that… Midoriya's all badass just because he saved the day! How I wished I was him!" Mineta complained.

"Bro… I must say, I don't know if Izuku's stronger than All Might, but he did something even the number one pro hero couldn't do." Kirihima said

"Well, that's for the future generation of heroes, huh? Ochako commented.

"Midoriya has a great number of hidden techniques, kero." Tsuyu said.

Aizawa entered the classroom, everyone looked at him, he was with a bored face as usual, and he had his forehead casted due to him being knocked out during the USJ attack. Then, he revealed something surprising.

"For those who were at the USJ attack, the battle is far from being over."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"More villains!?"

"The U.A. sports festival is coming soon, you better prepare."

**AND IT'S OVER! 5.5K words! A record being broken! Season 1 is finally over, oof! Watched Avengers Endgame yesterday, what a great movie! And of course, to revise the ideas of this chapter... **

**Who was the 4 figures Izuku saw? Will Izuku avenge their deaths, and most importantly, WHO WILL WIN THE SPORTSSS FESTIVAAAAL!? Stay tuned for the future of "The Smash of The North Star!" Take care, fellas, and remember, May the 4****th**** be with you! Kinda late for that… but okay…**


	8. Say my name!

**YOU WA SHOCK! GUESS WHO'S BACK?! THAT'S RIGHT FELLAS, IT IS TIME FOR THE 8****TH**** CHAPTER OF SMASH OF THE NORTH STAR! Let's go!**

**I'm sorry if it took too much time for me to come back, but just telling you, I just finished all of my final exams.**

**(Also, female Izuku fics are literally taking over all fan fictions websites, so I'm returning the manly Izuku fan fiction to make the site perfectly balanced, as all things should be) **

**And my final note here, I'll be including some HNK characters to the story, so the canon divergence arcs will be looking really cool.**

**Oh, and before we continue, thank you all for the 200 followers! I'm really happy, and now, off to the show!**

**PS: Should I post this in AO3 too?**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Fist of The North Star.**

Smash of the North Star

Chapter 8

By: Confused Pharaoh

"**Young Midoriya, wanna have lunch with me**?" All Might said when reaching the hallway, it was lunchtime and Izuku was walking by himself.

"Sure" Izuku responded with a stern face, both made their way to the number one hero's office, who quickly deflated himself and sat on the chair.

"Take a seat, young Midoriya." All Might said with a serious face.

Izuku sat on the chair, he knew All Might wanted to talk about something serious.

"Izuku Midoriya, do you know this man? He was impersonating you in other places in the world."

All Might grabbed some papers and showed them to Midoriya, the papers showed some news about other countries, the picture in the paper showed a tall man, with a helmet covering his face and mouth, only leaving a mysterious look in his eyes. He looked like he was almost in his late 20's, he was buff, no shirt on besides some weird spiky shoulder pads, but what most got Izuku's attention wasn't these factors, it was that his seven scars were perfectly replicated in his chest, Izuku didn't recognize him.

"No, I don't All Might. This imposter doesn't really look familiar to me…"

"Does the name Jagi does?"

_Jagi?!_

"What?! Jagi?!" Izuku said in shock.

"Did you remember something, young Midoriya?!"

"Jagi… he was the man I used to call…_Big brother…_"

"What?!" All Might said in shock.

"I can tell you the details later, All Might, but I first want to know what this man has been doing to grab attention of the police."

"Well, as you see, your _Big Brother_ here is some sort of gang leader, but not only just a gang leader, the number of followers he have is impressive, his gang is like an army, if we take measures of the size of his gang, his army almost clashes with the League of Villains itself, if it wasn't for the Nomus and All for One."

_So apparently, after our fight, not only he tried to impersonate me, but grow some kind of empire as well… he is clearly looking for revenge._

"Where is he right now?" Izuku asked, quickly getting up from his chair and making his way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going, young Midoriya, we have not finished talking, and even if your power is close to a Pro hero, I cannot allow you to put yourself in combat again." All Might said as he blocked the seven scarred teen's way.

"All Might, as much as I struggle to follow the rules, if I don't come to this man now, he is coming for me." Midoriya said.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Izuku Midoriya was walking calmly throughout the city while he was holding his phone, searching through the name "Man with the seven scars" in the internet, a load of crimes involving his imposter were shown.

After he discovered where most of these crimes were committed, he made his way towards no other place than Hosu all by his feet, no method of transportation involved.

After seeing all the horrible things his imposter had done, the green haired inheritor was certain of what he would do.

_Jagi, you monster, not even the worst level of hell is enough to punish your sick soul!_

Izuku Midoriya took a lot of time to reach the dangerous place by feet, the U.A. sports festival was going to have him broadcasted soon, and when the entire world sees the true and only Hokuto Shinken's successor's power, uncountable enemies and foes were going to face him. And before that, he needed to find his _beloved_ older brother before he continues with this mess.

_Of course, how foolish of me not think you would come back with revengeful purposes, Jagi?! Every single spar I did with you, every type of competition you would win by cheating and using cheap tricks, you truly are the lowest scum…_

The sun was finally setting, in the city of Hosu, a lot of criminals would show up to rob our green haired warrior, and while he was walking at the darkening streets, he was remembering each moment of his difficult childhood of being quirkless.

_It was on that day, that I prove myself a pure-hearted and worthy of being a hero, that master Ryuken found me, I was around 6 years old… I wasn't entirely adopted by him at that age, but since that day, I would always come to Ryuken's place to train, for 8 years I was able to hide my impressive physical strength against Bakugou and his followers, and never told by mom about it, but then, the tragedy begun, I, Izuku Midoriya was chosen to be the Hokuto Shinken successor, and my 3 brothers, Raoh, Toki, and Jagi were surprised, I still don't get to this day why I was chosen as the Hokuto Shinken successor, I completely understand why Raoh and Jagi weren't chosen, but Toki… he had a good heart, he was meant to be the one, and since then, I had to disappear in order to acquire Hokuto Shinken, and it was during that time I had gone through many fights all around the world, and the one I lost everything, was against All-For-One!_

Meanwhile, somewhere in Japan…

"W-what is the meaning of this?!" A bartender screamed as one of his co-workers got his head blown up by a shotgun inside his bar.

"Hey you!" The murderer loudly called the bartender, who looked into the face of the killer fearing for his life. The madman was using an open jacket, which was revealing his seven scars which resembled the constellation of Ursa-Major, his jacket also had spiky shoulder pads, and what most terrified the man was his monstrous helmet, something that hides his face completely, only leaving a shadow that hides his eyes, the way he looked at the poor worker showed anger and kill-intent.

"Say my name!" The seven scarred psychopath screamed.

The bartender was speechless; he didn't have any clue to what he would answer to the man.

"What's wrong, cat's got your tongue!?"

The bartender started to stutter so hard he couldn't even say anything.

"Oh? Are you scared?" The man said calmly. Then, he placed his shotgun's muzzle in the bartender's forehead.

"P-P-Please don't!"

"I'll give you one more chance…" The madman paused, putting his finger in the trigger of the weapon, ready to end the poor bartender's career.

"_**Say my name!"**_

"I-I- DON'T KNOW!"

_**Click!**_

…

…

…

"Heh, you're lucky, my shotgun failed."

A small waterfall of sweat dropped from the bartender's forehead.

"But that doesn't mean you're getting away alive!"

Before the bartender could react, the helmeted man forced his index and middle finger into the bartender's forehead, quickly removing it, before the bartender could run away and process what happened, a bulge formed in his head and blew up, blood and parts of his brain were spread across the shelves of wine and champagne that were behind him.

"Weaklings…" The man said.

After that murder, the helmeted man looked across his surroundings; the entire bar was looking at him with terrified faces, except for one man, who was wearing a hoodie which was shadowing his face, making it impossible to see his appearance.

The helmeted man made a signal with his hands towards the door, then; a bunch of thug looking men showed up, they had all typed of weaponry and quirks, ready to strike whoever stands in their way.

The madman then pointed towards the hooded individual, 5 of his men made their way to the mysterious man.

"Hey you…" One of the thugs called the hooded man.

There was no response.

"A man of a few words I see? Then let me get straight to the point, say that man's name!"

There was a few seconds of silence before the almost invisible mouth of the hooded man began to move.

"I thought you were someone that fought for justice without a license, Man with the seven scars, or should I say, Izuku Midoriya."

The helmeted man started to recklessly laugh at the name.

Then, whispers and few words were heard around the bar.

"Man with the seven scars?!"

"It can't be! He once saved our lives now he is terrorizing us!"

"Wait, didn't he apply to U.A. due to his young age?"

_Tch! Guess it will be hard to impersonate him against these concrete facts, but I can only fake myself as my stupid younger brother before the U.A. sports festival's debut, because his face will be revealed to the world henceforth_ _making it obvious that he is not me. And as long as people believe I am Izuku Midoriya I may get his attention! I'll prove it to you, Midoriya, that I, Jagi, am the true successor of Hokuto Shinken!_

Jagi then was cut off his thoughts when the hooded man began to speak again.

"You once had a little of my respect, Midoriya, but now, I only see you as scum, is like you were not even him… I heard Izuku Midoriya was a quirkless middle school student that acquired some kind of assassination martial arts called Hokuto Shinken, if you are really him then prove it to me you are as strong as him!"

"Are you challenging our boss? Are you insane?!" One of the thugs said, dashing towards him alongside other thugs.

"You fools…" The hooded man said, and in a burst of speed, all of the bystanders around the fight rolled their eyes towards Jagi, who didn't even flinch when the hooded man "teleported" himself in front of Jagi, the hood fell from the man's face, as people around took more time to process his appearance, the thugs that he quickly crossed had massive cuts and bloody wounds. The mysterious man had killed 5 of Jagi's thugs in a burst of speed!

The once hooded man was also holding two katanas.

The appearance of the man was revealed, he had an upwards messy black hair, a red eye mask and some kind of dark suit, and he also was a bit muscular.

And then, people around him started to realize who he was.

"He is… He is the Hero Killer!" One of the bystanders screamed.

"It can't be!"

"RUN!"

All the people inside the bar made their way to the exit, but before they could escape, the rest of Jagi's gang blocked their way.

Jagi smiled underneath his helmet.

"Are you going to fight, _Hero Killer?!_"

"Do you think someone like you will stand a chance against me,_ Man with the seven scars_!?

Jagi flinch his hand on purpose to fake a move, forcing the Hero Killer to slash his blade towards Jagi's neck, however, what caught the Hero Killer's view was beyond surprising.

The seven scarred man was holding his blade with just his left hand.

"You are going to have to try harder than that to land a hit on me…" The helmeted madman said.

"Don't get cocky!" Stain replied.

After a millisecond, the Hero Killer started to throw a barrage of slashes with his swords towards Jagi, each rush of cuts were performed perfectly if it wasn't for the fact that Jagi was holding each cut perfectly, there was a great difference in power between the two fighters.

"You should've listened to what I said, Hero Killer, you truly need to try harder, for example, why don't you go _Plus Ultra?_"

"Take this seriously, seven scarred man!"

Before they could continue their fight, one of the thugs said.

"Boss! The pro heroes just arrived!"

"Hmph! We leave this to another night, Hero Killer!"

"As says you, man with the seven scars!"

Jagi and his gang quickly escaped through the backdoors and started their motorbikes, all of them successively escaping the area. Same goes for Hero Killer, who decided to go through the entrance and jump from building to building.

Later on, the pro heroes who arrived too late interviewed the people in the bar, they also researched the theory of two seven scarred men existing.

**XXXxxxXXX**

The sounds of steps could be heard in the silent night of an alleyway in Hosu, the green haired hero-in-training Izuku Midoriya was searching through tracks of his madman older brother, Jagi.

It was when he saw some police cars surrounding a bar that grabbed his attention; he went over to see what could be going on.

Midoriya approached the area and asked one of the officers what happened.

"Well, it seems that the so called man with the seven scars killed an innocent bartender and had a facedown with the infamous Hero Killer. The man with the seven scars was wearing a helmet and brought up a gang to the location." The officer explained to Izuku.

_Jagi has been here!_

"I think the one that entered the bar wasn't the true seven scarred man, sir officer." Izuku tried to explain.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Izuku did something that would call the attention of everyone around him. All the pro heroes and policemen looked terrified to Midoriya.

He ripped off his shirt; he was now completely shirtless, revealing the infamous seven scars that crossed society by the name of vigilantism.

"DON'T MOVE!" Izuku Midoriya heard a voice coming from the crowd, the pro hero Kamui woods made his way towards Izuku Midoriya.

"Man with the seven scars, you are under arrest for murder!"

"Pro hero Kamui woods, there has been a misunderstanding; the seven scarred man that terrorized this bar is an imposter!" Izuku tried to explain.

"What?"

Later on, Izuku Midoriya was brought over to a police station to explain the situation, and as expected, someone showed up.

"**I AM HERE! AS A POLICE OFFICER, AGAIN!"** All Might in his muscular form showed up at the door, after that, they cleared Midoriya's name from the most recent report. After a long talk between Midoriya and All Might, Izuku made his way back to his home, but in his way, something surprised him.

"It's been a while since that talk we did almost a year ago, doesn't it, Izuku Midoriya?" A black ponytail girl was waiting for him at the staircase of his building, wearing a jacket and sunglasses so she couldn't be recognized.

"What brings you over to my house, Yaoyorozu?"

She removed her sunglasses and looked at Izuku Midoriya.

"It's about your impersonator, Izuku Midoriya, or also known in some places as Jagi."

A shadow covered his eyes; Momo Yaoyorozu's research skills are amazing.

"What do you want to know about him?"

"Could you care to explain what kind of relationship you have with that man? Because from what I've researched, you knew each other for a long time."

"Jagi is my older brother."

"Then, why haven't you ever lived with him and why doesn't your kind mother, Inko Midoriya, know anything about him?"

"That, is because he is my adoptive older brother, I trained alongside my three older siblings in order to succeed Hokuto Shinken."

"How was Hokuto Shinken passed on to you?"

"That is something I can't tell you."

"Honestly, I'm not surprised; a power that is not a quirk that has a 2000 year old history that leaves seven scars in your chest and blows criminals' heads off has it secrets. But I will go at whatever length to discover everything about you Izuku Midoriya."

"Very well." The green haired fighter said as he left the conversation and entered his home.

_Meanwhile, in a place called Southern Cross…_

"What brings you here, All-For-One?" A long haired blonde man said in his golden throne, looking at a giant computer screen that showed "Audio Only" who had a sick and fearful voice coming out of it.

"Ho Ho Ho, dear Shin, by now you should've heard about my fight with Izuku Midoriya, didn't you?"

"Oh? The true Hokuto Shinken's successor? Well, the fact that I know better is that in that age, he was young, merciful and was still learning how to use that power, you defeated him in a vulnerable state, All-For-One.

"So you do know, don't you? Well, enough bashing me, we know I wouldn't call you just to know how you are; I came here with a purpose… "

"And what would that be?" Shin asked the villain.

"I want you to kill the man with the seven scars… Shin"

"Oh? And what makes you think I will accept it?"

"We can say I have a special reward for you…"

"I don't need any money or a quirk, All-For-One, what I want cannot be given by yo-"

"I will give Yuria herself to you."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard that right, and if you want, I can give her to you brainwashed so she can love you, I even have proof!"

The audio only monitor then showed a cage with a beautiful woman inside, with long hair and a tearful face.

"If you bring me his head, she's all yours!"

The screen than was turned off, it seems that now, Izuku Midoriya had now three potential enemies to take care of, Shin, Jagi, and All-For-One…

It is time, for Izuku Midoriya to face a fateful war against Nanto-Seiken, the tragedy of Hokuto Shinken and the conflict between One-For-All and All-For-One!

**So! This is it for this chapter! I started the arc without much action, I want to make a real cool looking arc, and by the way, the world isn't post-apocalyptic like Hokuto no Ken, but we are getting some empires like Southern-Cross, so after this series' special return, I want to spoil a little of this arc…**

**We will get the U.A. sports' festival just like canon, but with a lot of divergences and some kind of… interruption…**

**The internship arc will feature Hero Killer and Hokuto No Ken characters, and I will try to focus in more battles else than Midoriya's, because I don't want to make him a Gary Stu/Mary Sue that always win and is perfect, I know he is just too OP and badass, but I want to give time for other characters too.**

**And now, to revise the ideas of this chapter…**

**Will Izuku Midoriya find his brother Jagi, is Shin going to kill Izuku Midoriya, who shall win the sports festival?! And most importantly, YOU WA SHOCK!**

**See you around Friday fellas, take care, and see ya!**


	9. Growing Problems

Smash of the North Star

Chapter 9

By: Confused Pharaoh

"Almost… there…" A green haired teenager said while supporting his body with only one finger, his young body now acquired a certain muscular state; he was way too buff for someone around 14 years old.

Of course, this green haired teenager was who was known as Izuku Midoriya, a quirkless nobody who was adopted by Ryuken to inherit Hokuto Shinken.

Hokuto Shinken is an ancient martial arts, which has a 2000 year history, it gives the inheritor the capability to explode their opponents from inside out by pressing one of their 700 pressure points, when quirks started to exist, Hokuto Shinken evolved into a state where, no matter how your quirk enhances your body endurance, shape and chemical composition, it would blow you up. The divine fist was known to be invincible; it surpassed all quirks in existence as all of their inheritors got stronger. Hokuto Shinken is passed from father to son; however, Ryuken didn't have any, so he adopted 4 quirkless children to inherit the ancient power.

The oldest brother was known as Raoh, who, despite being quirkless, was a beast in battle, there was no quirked person who would defeat the muscular brute, he also had a wish to rule, which, if seen by a pro hero, would consider him a potential threat.

The second oldest brother was Toki, a kind man, who always does his best to help people, he uses his abilities to heal people instead of destroying them, he wishes to inherit Hokuto Shinken so he could use it for medical use instead of just an assassination martial arts.

The third oldest brother was Jagi, he was smart when fighting against anyone, however, his goal consists on one thing, victory no matter what, he doesn't care about the way he does it, cheating, kidnapping, impersonating, he will achieve his goal even if it means ending someone's life.

The youngest brother was Izuku Midoriya, who wasn't completely adopted by Ryuken, but to the old man, the green haired boy was already a son to him, he never fought anybody, the quirkless boy was way too kind to hurt anyone, the young teen only had one goal in mind, and he would surpass each challenge in order to achieve it, and it was, becoming a hero.

However, the reason the weakest brother Izuku Midoriya was chosen to become Hokuto Shinken's successor, was unknown to the other 3 brothers, and the one who wouldn't accept that fact never in his life, was Jagi, who defeated Izuku countless times and never lost, just lost the title of 'Hokuto Shinken's true successor', and right this moment, he was going to beat the living out of the kind green haired boy.

Jagi slammed the gate open, grabbing Izuku Midoriya's attention directly.

"**Midoriya Izuku, I, Jagi, will not accept you becoming Hokuto Shinken's true successor, I will put an end to you right here!"**

Izuku Midoriya got on his feet and looked at his older brother's envious and rageful eyes, he knew it from the start, Jagi always abused him in a way worse than Katsuki Bakugou did, his so called older brother would never accept this. And this would be the price to pay.

"But there is another way, Izuku, you can give up on inheriting Hokuto Shinken. You do know what happens to the ones that fail to dominate it, correct? So give up when you still have time! You won't endure it Midoriya!"

"I'm sorry Jagi, but I won't give up."

A nerve formed on the enraged man's forehead.

"Then you leave me no other choice… DIE!" Jagi said as he dashed towards Izuku with full force.

The green haired boy charged his fighting pose; it was time to put an end to this rivalry!

**XXXxxxXXX**

"_Jagi, I shouldn't have left him alive… This is the price I pay for doing so, hundreds of innocent lives are being endangered, and I will put a definitive end to you, Jagi!"_ Midoriya internally monologue as he continued to dash through the streets of Hosu at night.

Izuku had faced many gangs and delinquents to gather information, and had no success, he knew Jagi was somewhere in Hosu, and he would go to any depths to face him.

As he continued to run, he noticed an alleyway full of blood. He stopped and went to investigate. The green haired road warrior walked through the bloody walls, there were many bodies exploded from inside out.

"_These wounds… They are not normal; they were caused by the use of Hokuto Shinken!"_ Izuku Midoriya stared terrified at the number of innocent people killed. _"There is no doubt about it, Jagi's been here… And I am getting closer to him, I can feel it!"_

"Just like your older brother said, Midoriya Izuku, you would fall just right into my trap." A creepy and menacing voice was heard from behind Izuku Midoriya. The green haired teenager looked behind him, a tall middle-aged man with a white strip as a mask, a black tank top and spiky black hair, he had a body full of blood and was armed with swords and katanas.

"Who are you?" Midoriya calmly asked.

"Call me Stain, **The Hero Killer."**

"Hero… Killer?!"

"Precisely, and I come here with something you might like… you are looking for Jagi aren't you?"

"How do you know?"

"I know where he is and I'll tell you… but with one condition…

…**Defeat me, Midoriya Izuku!"**

Izuku Midoriya charged his fighting stance and stared at the Hero Killer's bloodthirsty eyes, tonight would be a tough night…

**XXXxxxXXX**

Katsuki Bakugou stood at a rooftop at Mustafu, he had his hands inside his pockets and his eyes staring at the night sky, it was really late; his mother was already going to kill him anyway, so why shouldn't he enjoy the night sky a bit?

If there was something that was bothering him, it was many things, but all of them were centering around one person, his childhood friend, Izuku Midoriya.

Someone he disturbed for years suddenly disappearing like that… it shouldn't have been like that, he returned so suddenly…

…And he wasn't the same.

Seven scars carved in his chest, he held a power above anything else, Hokuto Shinken, a martial arts style passed on for more than 1800 years; why did useless Deku had it?

This was one of the many questions he asked himself.

Was Izuku stronger than him? Yes.

Did Izuku consider Bakugou as a friend? No.

Was Izuku going to try to make things up? No.

No one would want to forgive someone who disturbed their lives for 10 years, well, at least not Izuku, because in the end, it isn't just forgiveness Bakugou's looking for. Katsuki Bakugou, deep inside, wanted Izuku to be his friend again.

Katsuki Bakugou never told this to anybody… But he is going through a tough time, he went to U.A. expecting to become the top student, but Deku suddenly returning, taking the spotlight and outshining him made him mad, mad enough to realize how lonely he was the entire time.

It took sever punches at a punching bag to realize what he had been doing all this time, Izuku Midoriya had hundreds of times more experience than he'll ever have, did he lose the opportunity to become…

…The number one hero…?

His one and only dream… was now completely broken by his weakest lackey taking the spotlight. He was way above Katsuki's league.

But it wasn't the top spot, nor hero work, nor selfish desires, nor pride, it wasn't anything related to being heroes.

His anger made him reflect his actions towards everything he done, maybe, he should become someone less ambitious, maybe, he could have friends and exclude his loneliness once and for all.

And do it by making his karma positive, and make his relationship with Izuku something good again.

"Who the fuck is there?!" Katsuki yelled after hearing a step behind him.

Behind the shadows of the rooftop entrance, a madman looking clown walked his way towards Katsuki Bakugou, he was wearing purple cloths and had short light-green hair, he was also holding a poker card at his black-nail hand.

The clown spoke up.

"You can call me Joker, I came in the name of Shin to talk to you, Katsuki Bakugou." The green haired man said.

"_This man… he doesn't seem very reliable, he is definitely_ _planning something… bastard thinks he can fool me…"_ Katsuki thought while staring at the man.

"And what to you want to talk about, Circus Neglect?"

The man threw the poker card he was holding towards Bakugou, who quickly grabbed the card with his hand, he analyzed the card, there was a picture glued in the back of it.

It was a picture with the Ursa-Major constellation on it. The same ones carved on Izuku's chest, he knew about Hokuto Shinken!

"You must be disappointed, don't you? Seeing someone your age so stronger than you… someone who was weak, disappeared out of your life, then returning a hundred times stronger than you…"

"How do you know all of this?!"

"Midoriya Izuku's Hokuto Shinken is quite impressive isn't it? Someone quirkless holding a power that can surpass any quirk in this rotten society… being stronger than you. But may I tell you something? What if I told you, that you could become hundreds of times more powerful than Izuku Midoriya?"

"What?!"

"That's right! Midoriya Izuku inherited Hokuto Shinken and became the youngest successor of that art, but is he the only one allowed to learn these types of powers? Come with me Bakugou, and **you shall be given a power, that if infused with your ambition and desires, will make you the most powerful fighter this world has ever seen...**" Joker said.

"Like hell I am going to believe you!"

"Guess I didn't have much of a choice, huh?" Joker said while charging his fighting pose.

**XXXxxxXXX**

"BRING IT, MIDORIYA IZUKU!" The Hero Killer said dashing towards Izuku Midoriya, who stood immobile.

Stain tried to slice him with his swords, but they were all proven futile, as Izuku dodged all of them easily.

"You won't be able to dodge forever, hero!"

Izuku didn't respond, but remained silent and continued to evade the Hero Killer's attacks.

"TAKE THIS!" Stain said, jumping high to gather enough speed to fall in Midoriya's direction and slice him in half.

But Midoriya had already predicted his moves, and jumped backwards escaping the alleyway and landing in the main street.

"Don't think you can escape from me!" Stain said dashing towards Midoriya with extreme speed.

The madman sliced its swords towards Izuku's neck, but the hero moved his head backwards, making the blade slicing his cheek.

As a little amount of blood released from Izuku's face, the Hero Killer immediately retreated with a backwards jump, his blade had an amount of red liquid on it, his blood.

Stain licked his blade and tasted Izuku's blood.

"I see… O-Type blood it is…"

Before Izuku could say anything… he couldn't move! The hero immediately fell on his knees as an unfamiliar pressure brought him down.

"_What the?! I can't move! It was his quirk!"_ Izuku thought.

"Guess you weren't as worthy as I thought you would be, let's put an end to this…" Stain said as he walked his way towards the immobilized hero. "Time to die." He coldly said.

Stain slashed his sword in Midoriya's right shoulder, expecting it to cut his arm off. But was quite surprised that his blade couldn't go any further.

"What the?!"

Stain looked at Izuku Midoriya, his eyes were shining green, and his muscles were bulking up, making the blade stuck inside his shoulder get stuck.

"_What the hell?! I can't pull my sword back!"_ Stain thought as he couldn't pull his blade out of Midoriya's shoulder, which was being hardened by the second.

"**HWAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Izuku released his mighty scream, his muscles bulking up as an aura built up around him, The katana that was stuck inside his shoulder snapped, making Stain retreat with only half of his blade on his hand.

"_He's…breaking out of my quirk!?" _

Izuku's shirt was enlarged by his muscles, but not at the point of ripping, he slowly got up with a large piece of metal inside his right shoulder, but his muscles were so enlarged that the bleeding stopped, leaving the katana inside his hard shoulder.

Midoriya slowly pulled the blade out of his body and dropping it at the ground, only a very small amount of blood was released from it.

"Hero Killer, I have seen through all of your movements, give it up."

"Never!"

Izuku charged his fighting stance again; his aura was fierce as flames.

Stain grabbed another blade, holding two in total, one at his right hand and the other blade at his left hand.

"I'll finish this!" Stain said as he dashed towards Midoriya with both blades intended to slice the hero.

The Hero Killer was running at extreme speed towards Izuku Midoriya with his blades crossing each other, forming an X form.

As Stain rapidly approached, Izuku launched his arm towards Stain with his indicative finger aiming for the madman's forehead.

"_That finger is going to hit me before my blades slice him!"_ Hero Killer thought while approaching him, so Stain lifted his blades upwards, making the X stay in front of his head in a protective form.

But it was futile.

"**WA TAAAH!" **Izuku released his war cry.

Izuku's finger went through both blades, destroying all of them and successively sticking his finger inside Stain's forehead.

Midoriya's indicative finger was inside Stain's skull, he pressed a pressure point!

"I… can't move…" Stain said with extreme difficulty.

"Hero Killer, I pressed one of your vital points, you are unable to make any sort of movement. You have lost this fight."

"…Damn it…"

"Now tell me, where is Jagi?!"

"…Fine, I'll tell you, I keep my promises after all…:

Jagi is located at Hosu's central shopping, he is at the last floor, at the cinema to be precise. He is awaiting you, Midoriya Izuku."

"At the cinema? Quite the place, huh?" Izuku said. The green haired man pressed Stain's forehead again. Pressing his pressure point once more.

"What the?! What did you do?!" Stain said as he moved his limbs once more.

"I pressed your vital point again, you'll be able to move normally again, but, if you use too much force with your arms, a force enough to slice a blade, your arms will explode and you will die from a bleed out. Consider this mercy."

Stain smiled.

"You are quite tricky huh? Society needs people like you. You don't let yourself be overtaken by greed, unlike your older brother. But I must apologize, but I can't use your mercy, Midoriya."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Izuku asked.

Suddenly, Stain's chest began to grow in an absurd size, the bulge that formed exploded. Making his insides jump out from his body.

"What the?! He.. He's dead?!" Izuku yelled as he observed the deceased body of his opponent.

"_This… This is Hokuto Shinken! Jagi must've had pressed one of his pressure points!"_

"DAMN YOU, JAGI!" Izuku screamed, it was time to go face his older brother.

**XXXxxxXXX**

"Shin-sama, I brought Katsuki Bakugou, just as you asked me to!" Joker, the green haired madman said while holding an unconscious body with several bloody cuts on it. A sandy-blonde young man… it was… Katsuki Bakugou.

In the castle they were in, a muscular blonde walked down the stairs, he had a long and straight golden-blonde hair and purple-bluish eyes.

"I see… good job Joker. I shall take him from now on… as my student." Shin said as he grabbed the unconscious body of the explosive teen with his right arm.

Shin made his way towards the top of his castle, while holding Bakugou with his right arm; he looked with at his left hand, and clenched his fists.

"_Midoriya Izuku, you had once inspired me with your selfless actions long time ago, I had built a great relationship with you my friend, but now I shall break it. You had made me give up on being the selfless person I was before with you morals and ideals, you are an amazing friend of mine, Midoriya Izuku, that's why I can't bring myself to kill you with my own fists. Yuria, the love of my life is in game, and I can't afford to lose her, if taking her to myself means to end your life…_

…_**Than I shall train this boy to kill you in my name! And Yuria will be mine!"**_ Shin internally monologue at the same time a thunder dropped from the night sky.

_**It was right on that night that Nanto Seiken betrayed Hokuto Shinken, a new powerful warrior holding a terrible art of assassination created out of Nanto Seiken would be born…**_

…_**That person is:**_

_**Katsuki Bakugou!**_


End file.
